


Дудочка

by kelRian



Category: Fairy Tale - Fandom, Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Иван-царевич и серый волк | Tsarevitch Ivan and the Fire Bird and the Gray Wolf
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что случилось с Иваном после того, как он вернулся домой с Еленой Прекрасной, что Кощей знает о царевне, кто такая Жар Птица на самом деле и какие испытания должны выдержать Ворон Воронович и Серый Волк, чтобы остаться собой.<br/>(В Вороне есть ярко выраженный оттенок Ройенталя, а в Кощее - Оберштайна)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дудочка

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: fandom Tales 2013 (Санди Зырянова и myowlet)  
> Иллюстрации - http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p191808162.htm

Ранней весной, когда все дороги развезло от бесконечных дождей и тающего снега, не бывает ничего приятнее, чем сидеть в собственном доме, наслаждаясь покоем и предаваясь размышлениям.  
Высокий потолок тонул в темноте, а углы комнаты еле угадывались. Если бы хозяин несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши, то светильники, спрятанные в нишах стен, засияли бы ярче, заливая всё вокруг резким светом. Только Кощей предпочитал размышлять в полумраке, пусть даже он при этом как никогда соответствовал придуманному крестьянами образу. Худой, укрытый зловещей темнотой, как плащом, с вороном, извечным вестником смерти на плече, — он воплощал полный набор человеческих страхов.  
Если бы его увидели сидящим на ковре у зажженного очага, когда отблески огня делают лицо не таким бледным, если бы увидели, как он листает небрежно лежащую на коленях рукопись или кашляет, давясь вином, от смеха, то и тогда сочли бы строящим козни интриганом. Даже если бы увидели, как Кощей пристально изучает результаты исследований при дневном свете, то и тогда нашли бы его действия непонятными и пугающими.

Большая черная птица переступила лапами и провела клювом по волосам, успокаивая. Кощей не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии погладить переливающиеся перья.  
— Ты сегодня такой ласковый. С чего бы это?  
В ответ Кощея чувствительно ущипнули за ухо.  
— Не злись. Волнуешься? — чтобы говорить ласково, даже не нужно делать над собой усилие, настолько милой сейчас казалась взъерошенная раздраженная птица.  
— Да. Сдалась тебе эта стерва, — ответил ворон.  
Кощей вздохнул, снова проведя пальцами по голове любимца, а тот раздраженно раскинул крылья.  
— Сдалась. Ты же видишь, она Берендея сейчас окончательно к рукам приберет. Не верю, что к нам не полезет. Слишком умная. Слишком хитрая.  
— Не накаркай, — хрипло ответил ворон. Слова прозвучали отрывисто, в такт резкому взмаху крыльев.  
— Это ты у нас по карканью специалист, — скрипуче рассмеялся Кощей.  
Ворон взлетел с трона и завис в центре комнаты, заставив человека всматриваться не отводя глаз.  
Кощею казалось, что он может бесконечно наблюдать за превращением. Так чисто и плавно провести момент перехода у своих созданий Кощею не удавалось никогда.  
Но любовался он не только творением и прихотью природы. Его просто завораживало, как птица, зависнув в воздухе, начинала стекать к земле. Очертания менялись, вытягиваясь, как литая черная сталь. Гибкая — не сломаешь, твердая — не согнешь.  
Перья становились гладким иссиня-черным плащом, под которым угадывалась человеческая фигура.  
Крылья становились руками, а плащ закрывал фигуру с головы до ног, скатываясь черными блестящими складками.  
Ворон предпочитал оборачиваться так, чтобы стоять спиной к Кощею. Бывало и наоборот. Особенно он любил производить впечатление на посторонних, наслаждаясь тем, как они замирают, видя мрак пустоты, который во время превращения был под капюшоном вместо лица. А к Кощею не оборачивался: то ли боялся, что темнота оттолкнет, то ли просто ему нравилось откинуть капюшон, встряхнуть волосами и обернуться, чтобы поймать восхищенный взгляд.  
Каждый раз это было маленькое театральное представление, и каждый раз у Кощея перехватывало дух.  
Стоящий посреди комнаты мужчина улыбнулся, и лицо, похожее на птичье острым носом и тонкими чертами, сразу ожило.  
— Я не буду каркать, ты же знаешь, — перемена в настроении Ворона произошла так же разительно, как и смена облика. — Давай лучше нагрею вино. Становится зябко.  
— Давай, — тихим шорохом прозвучал ответ.  
Когда Ворон волнуется, то лучше побыть с ним рядом. Все равно общий план действий в голове у Кощея уже сложился, и можно позволить себе расслабиться.  
— Согреть, Воронович? — его было приятно обнимать, целуя в оголившуюся шею.  
— Не дразнись. Лучше помоги с горелкой. Фитиль не слушается.  
Вздохнув, Кощей начал разводить маленькую спиртовку, которую они использовали, когда не хотелось идти из кабинета на кухню.  
— Мне не нравится, что ты так много времени проводишь в птичьем облике.  
Ворон передернул плечами, как птица повела бы крыльями.  
— Первые несколько минут после превращения всегда руки плохо работают, ты прекрасно это знаешь. И если не я, то кто будет летать по свету и вызнавать для тебя тайны людские? — съязвил Ворон, чуть наклоняя голову, чтобы его было удобнее целовать.

***

Лес, недавно расставшийся со снежным покровом, манил ароматом совсем юной листвы и запахом сырой, чуть раскисшей земли.  
Охотники мчались в окружении своры собак, чтобы добраться до подлеска, выбранного лесничим.  
Сейчас, когда после свадьбы прошло больше полугода, охота стала для Ивана главным развлечением.  
Елена Прекрасная оказалась крайне холодной в общении, и ее больше занимали государственные дела, чем молодой супруг. А Иван всегда был младшим сыном и даже не думал, что когда-нибудь взойдет на трон. Его с самого детства заставляли вести счета и сверять в толстых бухгалтерских книгах ровные ряды цифр, пусть ему и было совершенно не интересно проверять, сколько зерна поставили крестьяне в царские кладовые.  
Сначала после скорой свадьбы дела шли неплохо. Дружина, которой раньше занимался средний брат, Ивана приняла, и они с воеводой много времени проводили в тренировках, особенно, когда оскорбленные подменой соседи хотели было пойти войной.  
Но Елена неведомым для Ивана образом умудрилась помирить их с Берендеевым царством. Даже царь Кусман, который, как казалось Ивану, не простит оскорбления, сделал вид, что молодая супруга была похищена Кощеем прямо из спальни. С другой стороны, его можно было понять — целоваться с волком не каждому пожелаешь, и не каждый захочет выставить эту подробность семейной жизни на всеобщее посмешище. Только самому Ивану Серый Волк все больше казался самым лучшим и верным другом, которому легко довериться, с кем приятно говорить и молчать вдвоем.

Златогривый конь легко нес седока по узким лесным тропам; уздечка, украшенная каменьями, будто светилась изнутри, но и это не радовало молодого царевича.  
Насколько лучше было нестись, крепко обхватив зверя за шею, мчаться, не разбирая дороги, зная, что Серый спокойно перемахнет через поваленное дерево и не поломает ноги, скатившись в овраг. А еще вспоминались ночи, когда они вдвоем сидели у небольшого костерка, и можно было заснуть, прижавшись к теплому боку.  
Тренировки с витязями царской дружины не заглушили эту память, тем более, что вскоре царевна предложила Берендею распустить латников по домам. Ведь война больше не грозила царскому двору. А вместо военных, окружавших Ивана с младых ногтей, двор наводнили какие-то другие, незнакомые люди, которых Елена вызвала из дома. Они не были злыми или странными — просто чужими. Или это Иван начал чувствовать себя лишним в собственном доме?  
Ему оставалось пить или развлекаться охотой.  
Если бы мог уехать, куда глаза глядят! Хоть за молодильными яблоками, хоть за аленьким цветочком — и он, и супруга были бы рады. Царевна бы избавилась от постылого мужа, а Иван смог бы снова отдохнуть от постоянного пригляда. Лучше сгнить в кощеевых подвалах, чем слышать шепоток служанок о том, что царевну привезти привез, а удержать около себя не смог.  
Мысли о мертвых братьях тоже не давали покоя. Да, они убили его, да, Волк поступил честно, отомстив. Но ведь не чужие люди. Братья. Пусть и было в этой мысли что-то наивно-детское. Отголосок того времени, когда самая главная забота — следить, не украдут ли из сада золотые яблоки…

— Ату его!  
Собаки звонко залаяли, выгоняя на охотников огромного матерого волка. Ростом по пояс человеку, он замер посреди поля, посмотрел на Ивана и бросился в подлесок.  
— Стой! — приказал Иван сопровождающим. Он все же был царевич, и ему повиновались, пусть и нехотя, даже те, кого Елена вызвала из дома.  
— Почему велели остановиться? — егерь был недоволен: еще бы такой зверь уходил.  
— Он старый, что с ним делать? Такой шкурой похваляться не будешь.  
Свита недовольно загудела, но Ивану было все равно. Прекрасный конь с золотой гривой уже нес его обратно в терем.

Царевна зашла в комнату и привычным хлопком в ладоши погасила свечи.  
— Что грустишь, Иван?  
— Охота не удалась.  
— Завтра удастся.  
Ничего не значащие фразы безразличных друг к другу людей.  
Молодая царевна легко сбросила с себя ночную сорочку, ладонями, красуясь, провела по телу.  
Иван не знал, когда боялся ее больше: когда Елена недовольно морщила лоб и требовала не отвлекать ее, когда движением брови гасила свечи или когда вот так приходила к нему ночью, разрешая ласкать себя.  
Прикасаться к ней было странно, – так можно было бы ласкать каменную статую. Она была прекрасна в сумраке спальни, но рассматривать себя при свете не разрешала никогда. Или ей было неприятно видеть самого Ивана?  
Царевич расстраивался, но понимал красавицу. Ведь его плечи казались широкими, только если он надевал массивный поддоспешник, а без одежды немужественное телосложение бросалось в глаза.  
Как всегда, царевна легла рядом, не разрешая целовать себя. Как всегда, ласкала рукой до тех пор, пока Иван не начинал закусывать губу.  
Только один раз он позволил себе грубо опрокинуть Елену на спину; ведь она совсем не напоминала невинную девушку, которая умерла бы от стыда, попроси он ее снять ночную сорочку. В тот единственный раз он двигался, резко входя в нее, насильно раздвигая губы языком. А потом, когда кончил, сам испугался. Думал, проклянет — столько ненависти было в ее взгляде. «Не смей так делать, или больше не приду в твою спальню».  
Ивану оставалось только подчиниться, когда Елена запретила ему прикасаться к себе. Это было унизительно, но иногда, особенно, когда у нее было хорошее настроение, супруга была изобретательна в ласках.  
— Ложись на спину, — приказала Елена, дав ему вдоволь налюбоваться на себя.  
Пришлось вцепиться в кованую спинку кровати, чтобы не прикасаться к ней, когда она села сверху, легко впустив его в себя.  
В том, как она размеренно двигалась, было что-то механическое. Так выполняют не очень приятный долг. После того, как Иван кончил, сразу ушла, даже не пожелав хороших снов.  
Это было неправильно, и Ивану все больше хотелось, чтобы Елена была не Прекрасной, а самой обычной девушкой, – той, с которой просыпаешься утром в обнимку.  
Во сне он снова ночевал под открытым небом, и жесткая шуба волка щекотала ему нос.

***

Иногда быть младшим сыном совсем неплохо. Иван еще мальчишкой узнал все способы незаметно покинуть царский терем. Пусть подростком он был неловок и неуклюж, но сейчас, пережив приключения, стал чувствовать себя более уверенно.  
Сонный конюх лениво подвел коня, и, погладив роскошную гриву, Иван вскочил в седло. Может же царский сын покататься в одиночестве?  
Он довольно быстро нашел вчерашнюю поляну и спешился. Ждать пришлось совсем недолго. Почти сразу Серый Волк появился из подлеска, будто караулил, когда же появится гость. Иван, не раздумывая, обнял зверя за шею, чувствуя, что мех чуть влажный от росы.  
— Я соскучился.  
— А я пришел попрощаться.  
Серый лизнул Ивана в щеку, и тот против воли улыбнулся. Было щекотно.  
— Почему?  
— Мой срок вышел. Волки живут меньше людей.  
Иван замер, прижавшись еще ближе. В голове крутились тысячи вопросов, но по сравнению с этими словами о прощании все они были не важными. Иван как-то сразу поверил, прочувствовал, что это – правда. И что если волк уйдет сейчас, то навсегда.  
— Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? — наивный вопрос с той самой, совсем еще ребяческой, надеждой на чудо. А вдруг повезет? Вдруг произойдет чудо, то самое, которое уже случалось не раз в жизни младшего сына?  
— Ничего.  
— Не верю тебе. Знаешь, но не говоришь!  
— Задушишь, — огрызнулся зверь.  
— Прости, — быстро отдернул руки царевич.  
Волк положил голову ему на колени и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Знаю, но не говорю.  
— Думаешь, я совсем беспомощный идиот, раз не смог тогда ни до клетки, ни до уздечки не дотронуться? Я тренировался с батюшкиной дружиной всю осень. Они меня научили кое-чему! — Иван даже не пытался скрыть возмущение. Его переполняла обида: он столько пережил, а его до сих пор считают неразумным!  
— Вижу, Иван. Вижу. Ты вырос, стал мудрее. Но у тебя есть Елена, и ты последний сын. Кроме тебя, у Берендея и нет никого. Ты не можешь поехать со мной.  
— И что теперь?  
— Ничего. Просто посиди, — пробормотал, прикрыв глаза Волк, и замолчал, явно наслаждаясь ощущениями.  
Иван рассеяно запускал пальцы в жесткую волчью шерсть, гладил его по лобастой голове.  
— Послушай... — говорить было тяжело, словно признавался в чем-то постыдном. — Все же скажи, что надо тебе сделать? Елена и без меня управится с царством.  
— Свою страну нельзя отдавать чужому человеку. Так ты и не поумнел, — вздохнул Волк, подставляя уши под почесывание.  
— Это не моя страна. Я только младший сын и никогда не должен был занять трон. Мне стало здесь… неправильно. Плохо. Я как ненужное украшение.  
— Что, тебя посадили в золотую клетку или надели уздечку с каменьями? — вопрос был наполнен ядом, но Ивану было нечего возразить.  
Конь рядом раздраженно всхрапнул, показывая, что все прекрасно слышит.  
— Почти... Да и ты же мне жизнь спас. Я должен отплатить тебе тем же.  
— Часто же тебе меня спасать придется, — разинул Волк пасть, делая вид, что улыбается.  
— Столько, сколько надо.  
— Дурачок.  
Волк довольно чувствительно подтолкнул Ивана носом в живот, и тот, подтверждая, что согласен играть, как волки играют со щенками, упал на спину.  
Пасть с огромными зубами была очень близко к лицу, к горлу. Но Ивану не было страшно. Не было даже неприятно от тяжелого животного дыхания.  
— Слушай, Иван. Давным-давно я был человеком, но меня заколдовала одна волшебница. Я просил у нее силы и скорости, чтобы отомстить врагам, убившим моего друга, а она сказала, что выполнит мою просьбу и поможет, только в благодарность за это я поступлю к ней на службу. Я знал, что она превратит меня в зверя, но мне было все равно. А теперь моя служба кончилась, она отпустила меня. Я понимаю, почему. Я старею. Причем быстро. Волчий век короток. Мне не о чем сожалеть. Месть была доброй, сладкой, и это того стоило. Да, я думал, что когда она отпустит меня, то я снова стану человеком. Но она рассмеялась в ответ. Сказала, что мне надо отправиться за тридевять земель и выпить воды из реки Кощеевой. Потом три дня и три ночи пролежу, как мертвый. Только после этого я смогу снова стать человеком.  
Иван лежал, всматриваясь в желтые волчьи глаза. Он рассеяно провел Серому по носу, расправил уши. Размышлять о том, кто эта таинственная «она”, не хотелось. Тем более, что память услужливо подсказывала, как легко Серому Волку удалось выкрасть царскую дочь. Какой покорной и молчаливой была Елена по пути в Берендеево царство. Ни разу не пыталась сбежать, даже виду не подала, что это странно для девушки ее положения — быть украденной.  
— Поехали. Прямо сейчас, — нетерпение, зудящее в кончиках пальцев, выплеснулось в слова быстрее, чем Иван успел понять, что именно предлагает.  
— Я не могу просить тебя. Она сказала, что все твари, населяющие царство Кощеево, захотят уничтожить меня. И... — волк замялся, подбирая слова. — Мне давно надо было это сказать, и я понимаю, что извинений недостаточно. Тогда... с твоими братьями. Это была почти такая же месть. До пелены перед глазами. Прости. Я не контролировал себя.  
— Это неважно. — Иван замотал головой, притягивая к себе оскаленную волчью морду, чтобы посмотреть глаза в глаза. — Ты дважды спасал мне жизнь, а из плена выручал и того чаще. И мы обязаны попробовать вернуть тебя в человеческий облик.  
«А Елена так или иначе меня скоро отравит», — подумал он про себя.  
Иван отпихнул от себя Волка, не давая ему возразить, распутал своего коня, провел рукой по прекрасной золотой гриве.  
Конь настороженно пряданул ушами, пытаясь понять, чего хочет хозяин. Тогда Иван хлестнул его нагайкой по крупу. Испугавшись, конь встал на дыбы и бросился вскачь.  
Волк только хмыкнул:  
— А есть что будешь, добрый молодец?  
— Что поймаешь, то и буду. А еще... — Иван похлопал себя по тугому поясу, — я немного денег отложил. На первое время хватит.  
Волк растянул пасть, и со стороны снова показалось, что он улыбнулся.  
— Меня только волнует, что батюшка расстроится. Но с такой царевной рядом он и старших сыновей недолго оплакивал, а про меня, непутевого еще быстрее забудет, — добавил Иван шепотом.  
Похваляться и думать о приключении – одно, а понимать, что через несколько дней тебя объявят мертвым, — совсем другое. Другое дело, что лучше казаться мертвым, чем быть им.

***

Подогретое вино, обильно приправленное пряностями, получилось отменным. Ворон с гордостью подумал, что разбирается в травах. Чтобы ужин стал совершенным, не хватало только небольшого кусочка мяса, — и чтобы не сильно было прожарено, только чуть схвачено снаружи.  
Это желание означало, что Кощей прав. Вкус к сырому мясу положен птице, но не человеку. Ему надо меньше времени проводить в вороньем облике, но только крылья давали свободу. Давали возможность парить над миром и смотреть, видя мельчайшие детали. За несколько часов оказаться там, куда не доберешься на лошади. Кто еще сможет слетать в жаркое южное царство за редкой приправой и успеть вернуться к вечеру? Да и просто пьянил шальной азарт стихии.  
Кощей умён. Он может, не выходя из своей башни, понять, что происходит на свете, а ему, Ворону, почти физически требовалось ощущение ветра под крыльями.  
Когда-нибудь в этой скорости он забудет себя. И останется рядом с бессмертным спутником обычной птицей с умным взглядом. Кощей будет так же перебирать ему перья, как сейчас гладит по волосам. Им будет хорошо вместе. Птица не поймет, почему грустит человек. Это будущее, с которым он сам давно смирился, только Кощей все ищет непонятно что, раз за разом выдергивая из птичьего тела. Не давая потерять человеческую душу.  
— Я придумаю тебе капли. Мне осталось немного. Они почти готовы. Они не дадут второй сущности поглотить твой рассудок, — в словах Кощея звучал спокойный расчет исследователя, который все продумал наперед еще очень давно. Немного иронии, крупица азарта и ровное ледяное спокойствие мягкого голоса.  
— Читаешь мысли? — Ворон привычно прикусил Кощею ухо, как ущипнул бы клювом, если бы был крылат.  
— Их не надо читать, у тебя все и так на лице написано.  
— А что еще у меня написано на лице? — оскорбился Ворон.  
— Что у тебя есть новости, и ты хочешь ими поделиться.  
Кощей говорил расслаблено, почти равнодушно, но не переставая перебирать Ворону волосы. Это успокаивало. Не хотелось ни о чем рассказывать — просто быть рядом. Сидеть, обнявшись, в кресле.  
— Я даже постараюсь не бежать и не менять судьбы мира прямо сейчас, а спокойно выслушаю.  
— Точно мысли читаешь.  
— Нет, мне просто хорошо так с тобой сидеть.  
Кощей умел быть разным. Мог быть злым, расчетливо жестоким. Мог быть резким, бездушным. Бессердечным. Мог быть мечтательным или задумчивым. Мог часами смотреть, как распускается ночная лилия. Мог жертвовать ради дорогих ему людей многим, только таких были единицы. Кощей всегда был скорее одиночкой и не любил сходиться с людьми. Это было совершенно особенное удовольствие — чувствовать себя тем, ради кого могут пойти на многое.  
— Серого Волка видели в царстве Берендеевом, — доложился Ворон.  
— Но это не все, — ровный голос доказывает, что нет попытки уличить во лжи. Просто констатация факта.  
— Сын Берендеев пропал.  
— Младший?  
— Последний, — хмыкнул Ворон. — Двух других Волк растерзал, не иначе как по указу.  
— Да, Серый без приказа и мухи не обидит, — пошутил Кощей, видимо, почувствовав, что разговор начал больше напоминать допрос.  
Ворон поежился. Мучительно хотелось встопорщить перья, ведь он видел, что осталось от тех, кому Серый мстил. Да, те сельчане были ублюдки, – сто раз, тысячу раз ублюдки, которые изнасиловали и убили беспризорного парнишку только за то, что тот проводил много времени с местным гончаром. На самого гончара побоялись напасть: его любили в селе, а вот на мальчишке отыгрались.  
Глина бывает серой, бывает красной. Так и волчья шкура — серая, но становится бурой от крови.  
Месть Серого Волка была ужасна, и Ворон не хотел бы снова увидеть, что можно сотворить с еще живыми людьми. Одно дело — смотреть чужую память, тем более птичью. Совсем другое — когда Ворон, обернувшись человеком, почувствовал запахи, прикоснулся пальцами к крови, посмотрел в умирающие глаза.  
А потом снова обернулся вороном и полетел оттуда прочь. Слушать, как поет под крылом ветер, и рассказывать Кощею, открывать ему память о том, что произошло.  
— Думаешь, он взял мальчишку с собой?  
— Наверняка. Благородные дурни, что старый, что малый, — снова в словах Кощея абсолютное спокойствие. Не понять: не воспринимает угрозу всерьез, или ему просто все равно?  
— Если Прекрасная хочет сжить тебя со свету, это не значит, что и Ивана тоже. Он ей нужен, — Кощей не любит, когда с ним спорят, но Вороновичу сложно быть спокойно-равнодушным. Эмоции заполняют тело раздражением, потребностью в движении. Не удержаться. Не промолчать. — Будь она трижды Прекрасная-Премудрая-вся-Волшебная, люди не потерпят женщину на троне.  
— Потерпят, Ворон, потерпят. Особенно если она успела понести. Старый царь будет с нее пылинки сдувать.  
— А потом она поднимет рать и пойдет к нашим границам.  
— И это тоже. Так что мы, Воронович, будем за ними приглядывать.  
Ворон вскинулся, просторная одежда зашелестела, когда он спрыгнул с колен Кощея на пол, и принялся расхаживать, меряя шагами комнату.  
— Ты знаешь, что я ненавижу Серого? Помнишь об этом?  
Кощей молчал. Смотрел пристально, взгляд не отводил, но молчал.  
— Тебе недостаточно того, что я мотался для него за живой водой? Что он угрожал мне и гонял, как последнего воробья? Слетай туда, принеси это. Иначе не сносить тебе головы.  
— Что тебе было до того птенца, Ворон? — голос полон яда и издевки. Кощей умел только интонациями, не меняя выражения лица или позы, заставить собеседника почувствовать себя неуютно. — Не твой же.  
— А если и мой!  
Ворон ощерился и щелкнул зубами, как мог бы щелкнуть клювом. Взмахнул руками – и одеяние почти крыльями расправилось за его спиной. Когда ярость затапливала изнутри, было очень тяжело контролировать, в какой форме находишься.  
Кощей медленно встал с кресла. Подошел и произнес тихо, чеканя слова:  
— Это был не твой птенец, а самый обычный. Ты же ешь зайцев и цыплят, не задумываясь. Ешь яйца. Не зерном питаешься.  
Ворон попробовал отступить на шаг назад, но его цепко схватили за подбородок. Кощей и так был чуть выше, а сейчас казался огромной нависающей тенью.  
Пальцы сжимали лицо до боли, и Ворон не посмел отвести взгляд.  
— Я не почтовый голубь, — с трудом разжал он челюсти, выталкивая из себя слова.  
— Нет, ты умная птица. Одна из самых умных.  
Голос Кощея стал мягче; он больше не давил, демонстрируя свою силу. В комнате будто посветлело, а Ворон почувствовал, как его губы скользят по скуле к виску. Подбородок все еще был в цепкой хватке, и Ворон понял, что проиграл.  
— Он тебе нужен, да?  
— Да. Я хочу отомстить. И для этого он мне нужен живым, — обманчиво ласковый шепот обволакивал, путая мысли.  
— Если он не доберется до источника, то подохнет через месяц. Тебе хватит месяца для мести, Кощей.  
— Нет, Ворон. Он будет жить. Долго. Он будет жить с этим берендеевым щенком, за которого был готов свернуть голову одной вещей птице. Ведь только ты мог достать ему живой воды. Ни один зверь не успел бы обернуться – ни живой, ни волшебный. Он был готов и против меня пойти, если потребуется, лишь бы спасти мальчишку. Ты понимаешь это? Ты видел, ты сам показывал мне, как он наказал братьев, которые обидели принадлежащее ему. Мы похожи в чем-то. Серый Волк — силён. Она сама дала ему силу, пусть и поплатится за это.  
— Хочешь отомстить его руками?  
Ворон чувствовал, что поддаётся чарующему голосу, легким, поглаживающим прикосновениям. Кощей выпустил его и теперь, чтобы успокоить, разминал ему кисти, растирал пальцы, лаская запястья.  
— Хочу, чтобы у нас был верный союзник. Волк не забудет нашей помощи, а о том, что Елена только рада избавиться от молодого мужа, догадается очень быстро.  
— Откуда в тебе столько ревности? — неловкая попытка пошутить, чтобы поражение в словесной схватке было не столь явным.  
— А что, ты подглядывал за тем, как она моется, и у меня есть повод? — хмыкнул Кощей.  
— Нет. Ты ведь ревнуешь к ней. К уму? Ты и сам умён. Неужели к красоте? Ведь она Прекрасная, а не Премудрая.  
Кощей замер, опустив руки.  
— Я привык быть уродом. Раньше тебя это не пугало.  
Ворон только покачал головой.  
— Никогда не считал тебя некрасивым, ты же знаешь. И я не верю, что злишься из-за ее красоты.  
Кощей стоял, склонив голову набок, сам сейчас похожий на большую голенастую птицу. Длинные тонкие ноги, немного нескладное тело. Гордая, высокомерная посадка головы и взгляд, который разъедал душу.  
Ворону он был дорог именно таким, с выпирающими позвонками, обманчиво хрупкий. Он мог ласкать, едва касаясь пальцами, а мог смять металлический лист. Ворон сам видел изуродованные доспехи тех, кто пытался проверить — так ли бессмертен Кощей.  
— Я тебе никогда не рассказывал. Уверен, что хочешь услышать? — слова осыпаются горечью увядших до срока листьев.  
Что хуже? Подойти и обнять, или продолжить стоять истуканом? Сложно разобраться с собой. Понять другого — еще сложнее. Как поступить, если человек, равнодушно соглашающийся на любой эксперимент над собой, замер, опустив руки, от неуклюжей фразы. И тихий ответ резонирует болью, хотя сам, в отличие от Кощея минутой ранее, не хотел обидеть. Шутка вышла неуклюжей, и остается только ждать, пока спутник справится с собой. Ведь внешняя неподвижность не значит, что ему все равно.  
Ворон подошел к очагу и, аккуратно присборив длинный рукав, развел огонь. Молчание под треск дров казалось уже не тягостным, а уютным.  
— Ты же знаешь, я никогда не спрашиваю о том, чего не хочу знать.  
— Тогда слушай.

Кощей сел на пол перед очагом, вглядываясь в живое пламя, и начал рассказывать сказку. Он сидел неподвижно, – двигались только губы.  
Ворону казалось, что вокруг него, сплетаясь из языков пламени, создается совершенно другой мир. Тот, которого нет на самом деле. История про других, не про Кощея. Небыль, написанная темными чернилами на ломком желтоватом пергаменте годы назад и теперь пробуждающаяся ото сна.

_В одной далекой-далекой стране, родилась у царя дочь. Красавица, каких свет не видывал. Очень царь любил свою дочку, баловал всячески.  
И, когда настал срок, подобрал ей учителя — старого некрасивого колдуна. Тот полюбил девочку всей душой, да и как было не полюбить, ведь была она не только красива, но и умна, подвижна, улыбалась всем, и даже наставнику. Недаром царь не хотел, чтобы кто помоложе учил ее.  
Шло время, старый чародей рассказывал девочке про тайны земные, морские и небесные, немного учил колдовать. Им было хорошо вдвоем, и он радовался, что девочка не думает о замужестве, а больше читает книги. Царь настолько любил свою дочь, что не спешил выдавать ее замуж, а учитель за книгами и не замечал, что время идет, а царевна его все так же юна и прелестна._

Голос Кощея набирал силу, становясь все более объемным. Ворон чувствовал вибрацию теней, скопившихся в углах комнаты. Им было страшно от воспоминаний человека, которого все считали бессердечным. От горечи и мертвенности звучащих слов. Не выдержав, Воронович сел ближе к Кощею, так, чтобы касаться его плечом, но рассказчик не прервал размеренную речь.

_Не сразу, через годы, понял колдун, что вся его наука, все тайны природы пошли царевне на то, чтобы оставаться вечно молодой и прекрасной.  
Понял, что обманула она его. Знания выпытывала и рядом была только из-за корысти.  
Рассердился он тогда, хлопнул дверью и вернулся к себе в башню, чтобы никогда больше царевну не видеть и имени ее не слышать.  
А ей для ритуалов магических очень нужен был камень один, с огнем живым внутри. Захотела молодая колдунья его выкрасть. Только не получилось._

Кощей задумался, а потом добавил, притянув Ворона к себе:  
— Впрочем, это дело прошлого. И я несколько приукрасил, все же это сказка. Просто очень не люблю, когда трогают то, что принадлежит мне. Например, тебя.  
От этих слов по шее Ворона забегали мурашки удовольствия.  
— Хорошо, раз так, то я даже не буду ревновать к царевне. Или мне стоит ревновать к Жар-Птице?  
— Сказку про Ладу-Огонёк я тебе позже расскажу, когда вырастешь. В то, что ты поумнеешь, я давно не верю.  
Кощей улыбнулся. Это значило, что он вернулся из болезненных воспоминаний юности. Горечь и раздражение выплеснулись, растворившись в воздухе, чтобы исчезнуть. Если не навсегда, то надолго.  
Дождавшись, пока он оторвется от созерцания пламени, Ворон повел плечами, стряхивая плащ. Тот водопадом перьев осыпался на пол, вызвав восхищенный взгляд.  
Кощей долго пытался понять, как Ворон может сбрасывать свое одеяние и как делает это, но объяснить у Вороновича так и не получалось. Это было неосознанно, – как шевелить пальцами.  
Правда, однажды, когда был еще совсем глупым птенцом, то хотел снять только плащ, а остался посреди комнаты в одних сапогах.  
Внимание гостей он тогда, безусловно, привлек, но это было не самое приятное воспоминание отрочества.  
— Раз я ответил на твой вопрос, то тогда ответь и ты на мой, — Кощей покрутил в пальцах перо, лежащее на полу. — Что будет, если я брошу его в огонь?  
Ворон сделал огромные испуганные глаза.  
— Страшное тогда случится. Что, преданий не знаешь?  
— Ты исчезнешь с недобрым напутственным словом о моих умственных способностях, и мне придется стаптывать семь железных сапог, чтобы тебя вызволить из плена?  
— Почти, — Ворон не смог сдержать смех. — Тебе придется жить рядом с очень ворчливой птицей, постоянно находящейся в дурном настроении, которая будет круглосуточно жаловаться на проплешины в оперении. А ежели, — Ворон подобрал с пола длинное перо и провел им по лицу Кощея, — а ежели это будет маховое перо, тогда я летать не смогу, и придется тебе, Кощеюшка, на руках меня носить, аки девицу красную.

***

От Ивана пахло молодостью и азартом. Елена наверняка бы наморщила нос и отправила его мыться. По крайней мере, когда рядом появлялся волк, она всегда морщилась. Ругалась, что от него пахнет псиной. Наверно, и пахло. Серому было плевать.  
От самой Елены ничем не пахло, только тянуло холодом, как от белого с прожилками мрамора. Когда Серый возвращал их с Иваном к Берендею, то чувствовал, как холод ее тела пробирается через толстую волчью шубу к самому сердцу.  
А Иван, наоборот, грел, почти обжигал.  
Когда несешься через лес, не разбирая дороги, сложно сидеть на волчьей спине горделиво, как в седле. Можно пребольно получить веткой по лицу. Поэтому Иван вжимался в его шею, плотно обхватив ногами. Дышал почти в ухо. От этой позы в волчьей голове роились совершенно не волчьи мысли. Серый пытался себя одергивать, но, с другой стороны... через несколько недель его жизнь закончится. Что плохого в том, что он, матёрый старый волк, немного помечтает? Только человек в нем был совсем не стар. Этот человек хотел жить, хотел видеть птиц, вьющих гнезда, и чувствовать, как черноглазый мальчишка вжимается всем телом так сильно, что трудно дышать.  
Почти украсть его — это было уступкой собственной слабости. Этот месяц они просто побудут вместе. Да, родник, который мог бы вернуть его человеческий образ, зовет и дразнит. Только жаль, что даже младшему сыну, из тех, кому всегда везет, не справиться с напастями, которые приготовила Елена. Выпить воды из манящего источника было бы убийством. А так... Они приедут на место, но не успеют. И парень останется в живых, и без обмана, ведь царевич почувствует, если привезти его не туда.  
А там… Ивану будет легче скрыться, затеряться в толпе. Пусть отправится на восток или на юг. А если захочет — так и на север. Да куда угодно, только бы подальше от своей жены, потому что рядом с ней парню не жить.

— Привал, — сказал волк, падая на поляну.  
Они оба почти кувырком покатились по земле.  
Встав, Иван попытался отряхнуться, но кафтан нужно было не отряхивать – стирать, и то неизвестно, отмылся бы ли от него зеленый травяной сок.  
Не сдержавшись, волк рыкнул, что должно было означать смех.  
— Вот теперь ты не очень-то похож на царского сына. Еще пара дней — и любой крестьянин за своего примет.  
Серый лукавил. Ухоженные руки и горделивую посадку головы не спрячешь. Иван был все же не крестьянский, – царский сын, и привык приказывать, а не подчиняться.  
— А так? — юноша улыбнулся, потом достал платок, повязал на голову, сложил руки за спиной и чуть ссутулился.  
— Так ты похож на бандита с большой дороги. И в глаза, в глаза смотри поменьше. Не по чину тебе, бродяге, в глаза смотреть.  
— Трудно.  
Иван сник, и Волку стало его жалко. Он подошел, уткнулся в колени лбом, наслаждаясь тем, что его тут же начали чесать его за ушами.  
— Ничего. Тебе же не надо будет все время прятаться. Лучше скажи, ты с мечом занимался?  
— Да, я помню, как ты меня ругал за то, что даже драться толком не умею, а еще царский сын. И когда старший... ну, в общем, как вернулся, отец меня поставил к дружине. Воевода погонял немного, пока его Елена не выжила.  
— Показывай.  
Волк не смог отказать себе в удовольствии и лизнул парня в щеку. Тот фыркнул, но отпихивать не стал.  
— Так меча же нет.  
— Ты, случайно, не Иван-дурак, нет? Точно царский сын?  
— Я младший царский сын, мне можно.  
— Можно ему... Ладно. Показывай, что умеешь без меча, а я пока подумаю, что делать.

Волк отошел в сторону и лег, положив голову на лапы. Так ему было удобнее наблюдать за тем, как юноша снял кафтан, аккуратно повесив его на ветку, и начал разминаться. Сначала двигался медленно, потом – все быстрее и быстрее. Догадался даже подобрать палку и представить, будто она меч, хотя видно было, что ему неудобно.  
— Хорош, иди умойся.  
Волк потрусил в сторону ручья, журчащего неподалеку, и, пока Иван умывался, с удовольствием пил прохладную воду. Лучше всего было бы залезть в него целиком, чтобы остудить голову от неподобающих мыслей, но тогда пришлось бы ждать, пока шкура высохнет, а им сегодня еще бежать и бежать.  
— Я готов! — бодро рапортовал Иван.  
Видно было, что приключение ему нравится. Он и в прошлый раз не ныл, что вода холодная, земля твердая, а комары спать не дают. Хотелось верить, что и в этот раз обойдется.  
— Садись. И держись крепко. Придется сделать крюк — к кузнецу заедем. Может, достанем тебе меч. И если что-то попросит — соглашайся не торгуясь.

Кузницы всегда располагаются на отшибе. Эта же вообще стояла через поле от деревни.  
Хозяин не работал, а сидел на крыльце и прихлебывал из чашки дымящийся напиток. Он даже не поменялся в лице, когда к крыльцу подъехал юноша верхом на сером волке. Иван спешился, вежливо поклонился и хотел было начать разговор, как Волк его опередил.  
— Приветствую, Радогор. Мы к тебе по делу.  
— И ты будь здоров, Серый. Только по делу и бываешь. Хоть бы раз просто так, на квас заглянул.  
— Волка ноги кормят.  
— Всегда дела. Что на этот раз? Шлем с золотом? Или кольчугу какую? У меня вот сейчас щиты лежат — диво. Прибегай через неделю-две, мастер будет. Распишет так — враги ослепнут, только увидев.  
— Нет, мне сегодня диковинок не надо. Меч пареньку бы подобрать. А то из дома сбежал, а меч забыл.  
— Конечно, не дело богатырю без меча, — улыбнулся в усы кузнец.  
Иван понял, что неудержимо краснеет. На богатыря он никогда не был похож. А еще ему показалось, что кузнец его узнал, только виду не подал. С другой стороны, если Волк ему доверяет, то и Иван обязан верить. Воровать больше не хотелось.  
— Пошли, добрый молодец, покажу тебе свою работу. Только ты не обессудь, выбор сейчас маловат. Я же больше на заказ работаю.  
Под готовый товар был отведен большой крытый сарай. Кузнец распахнул ставни, и закатное солнце тут же заиграло, засветилось на доспехах и мечах. Иван даже присвистнул. Доспехи его не очень волновали, а вот мечи завораживали. Были и двуручные, огромные, с пол-человека ростом, и, наоборот, тонкие, гнутые на восточный манер. Лежало даже несколько топоров.  
Иван очень долго бродил, выбирая. Один — слишком тяжелый. У другого рукоять усыпана каменьями — таким только на пирах хвалиться, в бою будет неудобно.  
Кузнец с волком о чем-то тихо переговаривались у двери, не отвлекая. Иван надеялся, что Радогор поможет ему выбрать, но тот просто ждал. Пришлось вспомнить совет воеводы: «Ты должен чувствовать меч. Если взял в руку и понял, что поёт, значит, твоё — плати любую цену». Царевичу даже было обидно — выбор огромный, только ничего, что запело бы, нет.  
В одном углу были сложены кучей заготовки.  
— Там не смотри, — окрикнул хозяин. — Это я все собираюсь доделать, но никак не соберусь. Начинал, да бросил. Вдохновения нет.  
— А ты только по вдохновению куешь? — хохотнул Волк.  
— Без вдохновения никак. Иначе зачем металл портить?  
Не послушав совета, Иван полез разбирать железяки, и одна предательски ткнула его в руку. Он вытащил грубо обработанный кусок железа и поднес к окну, чтобы рассмотреть.  
— А тебе подойдет.  
Иван даже вздрогнул. Только что кузнец стоял на другом конце сарая, а теперь — у самого плеча.  
— Дай сюда.  
Радогор несколько раз взмахнул рукой, примериваясь, сощурился и, ни слова не говоря, пошел прочь из хранилища.  
— Эй! А за работу-то что хочешь? — окрикнул его Иван.  
— За работу? — кузнец был полностью погружен в свои мысли и не сразу понял, что от него хотят. — Дочку мою на дудочке играть научи. Как пробует — или хрип, или визг выходит. Деревенским скучно с малявкой возиться, а я не умею.

Дочку кузнеца звали Аленушкой. Это была очаровательная девица шести лет, которая в тот же вечер оседлала Волка, заставила сделать три круга вокруг кузницы, залезла ему в уши, пересчитала все клыки, очень серьезно спросила — ест ли Серый людей, и, с точки зрения Ивана, чудом не оказалась у того в желудке. Волк позорно спасся бегством, Иван же развлекал девочку, пока она не заснула, а потом с удовольствием пришел к спутнику на сеновал. Кузнец предложил остаться спать в доме, но рядом с волчьим боком Ивану было и спокойнее и уютнее.  
Девчонка попыталась их разбудить на рассвете, но Волк прижал ее лапой, она почти сразу пригрелась и уснула снова.  
Второй раз их разбудил разгневанный крик Радогора. Он потерял свою единственную дочь.  
Возмущенного родителя успокоили быстро, после чего позавтракали и разошлись по своим делам.  
Волк — лежать на солнышке, кузнец — ковать меч, а Иван с Аленой ушли к реке в поисках нужной тростинки.  
Вернулись к вечеру, грязные, но довольные собой. Алена гордо продемонстрировала всем новую тростниковую дудочку, а Иван, будто невзначай, отложил в сторону веточку ивы.

— Почему не спишь?  
Ивана пихнули носом в бок, и он негромко ругнулся.  
— Дудочку делаю. Свирельку. Пусть порадуется. Из тростника – надолго не хватит, а надо же правильно дырочки сделать, чтобы пела. Понимаешь, мы шли вдоль берега, она цветы собирала, а потом пошла и к иве положила. Говорит, что они там очень любили с мамой сидеть, пока та не умерла. Я честно не хотел ничего ломать, просто ветку от лица отвел, а она в руке осталась. Не пропадать же… Вот дудочку сделаю — всем мальчишкам на зависть. А играть она быстро научится. Там ведь главное — дышать научиться: не сильно и не слабо, чтобы звук был ровный. Сейчас немного посижу, и завтра немного. Послезавтра готова будет, как раз до отъезда отдать успею.

Днем царевич учил Алену играть, радуясь, что с каждым разом у нее получалось все лучше и лучше. Подвижной и порывистой девочке было сложно контролировать дыхание, но она очень хотела научиться, и скоро даже самые сложные, высокие ноты стали выходить чисто.  
По ночам Иван сидел на крыльце и высверливал мягкую сердцевину ивы.  
Когда меч был уже готов, то подошел к кузницу:  
— Радогор, а есть у тебя очень острый нож?  
— Тебе зачем? — спросил кузнец.  
Иван протянул заготовку для свирели, показал на насечки.  
— Мне надо срезать ее, ровно и гладко. Хочу подарить твоей дочке.  
— Ивовая?  
— Да, такой надолго хватит.  
Радогор достал из ножен на поясе нож с узким лезвием.  
— Держи, только не порежься.  
Иван хотел обидеться, что его сочли неумехой, но успеть доделать работу было важнее. Ведь через несколько часов они уедут из этого дома.  
Работать под пристальным взглядом было неуютно, но Иван заставил себя успокоиться. Кузнец долго смотрел молча, а потом сказал:  
— А я все понять не мог, что ты по ночам при луне делаешь. Думал, что колдуешь, ворожишь что.  
— Я не умею, прости.  
Деревянная стружка летела на пол, как осыпающиеся лепестки. Оставалось проделать только несколько отверстий в намеченных местах. Работу Иван заканчивал в тишине.

Кузнец покачал головой. Мальчишка мог говорить что угодно, но он-то видел, как диковатая Аленушка, которая пугалась чужих, маленькой птичкой вилась вокруг юноши. А что страннее всего, эта заготовка, которая года четыре валялась без дела, ненужная и мёртвая, заиграла, зазвенела, будто ждала именно его рук.  
Давно Радогор не получал такого удовольствия от работы. Говорить этого он, конечно же, не стал. Просто, когда уже прощались, благодарно потрепал Серого по загривку. Кузнец определенно не продешевил: и меч вышел на диво, и дочка светилась от радости.

***

Кощей стоял на верхней площадке своей башни, наблюдая за тем, как приближается гроза. Все небо уже заволокло тучами, еще серыми у него над головой, но черными вдалеке. Горизонт разрывало молниями, и гром с каждым разом раздавался все ближе. Было хорошо видно серую занавесь дождя, который должен был принести облегчение. Пока духота сковывала обручем, даже резкие порывы ветра не могли ее разогнать.  
Кощей стоял, чувствуя, как все сильнее ветер треплет волосы, как развевается за спиной серый плащ, стремясь сорваться с плеч и улететь за быстрые реки, за высокие горы. Туда, где нет нескончаемого ожидания, и всё всегда заканчивается хорошо.  
К холму, на котором стояла башня, вплотную подступал лес. Кощей чувствовал его боль. То, как ломаются от ветра ветви, как срывает листья. Он чувствовал страх зверей, забившихся в норы, но птицам было еще страшнее. Не в каждом гнезде укроешься от дождя.  
Даже ласточки, которые бесцеремонно прилепили свое гнездо к жилищу колдуна, спрятались, больше не гоняясь за мошкарой.  
Идет не просто гроза. Буря. Страшная. Прокатится по всей земле, и горе тем, кто не укрылся от нее.  
Кощей стоял, видя, как подступает стена дождя, но не спешил вернуться в теплое нутро башни. Он ждал, всматриваясь в бесконечность, пытаясь что-то разглядеть в сером мареве. А потом, за мгновенье до того, как вода обрушилась на обзорную площадку, зажег над ладонью небольшой шарик света.

Вода падала на лоб, стремясь содрать с него кожу, забиралась за шиворот. Обиженная, что Кощей не уходит, не боится ее, подговаривала ветер и ударяла с размаху в лицо, стремясь сбить с ног, повалить, протащить по камням башни, выкинуть за край.  
Но волшебник только чуть шире расставил ноги. Он не боялся стихии. Не боялся сверкающих молний и грома.  
Мокрая тряпка плаща стала совсем бесполезной, и свободной рукой Кощей отстегнул ее. Она упала к его ногам мертвым зверем, поверженным стихией.  
Кощей стоял, чувствуя, что почти врос в верхушку башни, что его сущность по камням кладки спускается к самой земле. Что от земли же приходит тот страх, который он гнал от себя третьи сутки. Ядом сковывает мышцы, и холодная вода не остужает голову, только причиняет боль.  
Кощей бессердечен, об этом знают все.  
Поэтому он просто стоял, не давая стихии победить себя, и ждал, сам не помня чего, запрещая себе опустить руку с магическим огнем, который скудным маяком разгонял мрак стихии.

Ворон пролетел сквозь свет на ладони, ударился Кощею в грудь, забился мокрым комком перьев, царапаясь и отбиваясь, когда Кощей привлек его к себе.  
Сначала схватить, прижать к себе, потом перехватить удобнее, стараясь не помять растрепанные крылья.  
Дурная птица вырывалась, не понимая, что произошло, почему ее поймали. Стремилась изуродовать, лишь бы вырваться на свободу, продолжить бездумный полет от стихии или вслед за ней.  
Ворона пришлось завернуть в плащ, иначе бы он искалечил и себя, и Кощея. Держа одной рукой драгоценную добычу, другой – попробовать открыть дверь. Стихия, чувствуя, что они ускользают, пыталась настигнуть Кощея. Камень соседнего зубца оплавился от попадания молнии. Башню встряхнуло, как живую, от верхней площадки до самой глубокой комнаты подвала.  
Этой дрожи хватило, чтобы помочь открыть дверь. Кощей спешно захлопнул люк, подперев его тяжелым засовом. Не уронить бы его. Не поранить бы притихшую птицу.

Только в спальне Кощей осторожно освободил ворона. Тот смотрел испуганно. Тяжело двигая крыльями, отлетел на спинку кровати. С трудом удержался на ней.  
В комнате было тепло и сухо. Нельзя и думать, чтобы высушить сейчас перья магией: ворон не потерпит сейчас колдовства.  
— Сунулся под удар, мой хороший. Зачем?..  
Кощей проговаривал вслух все свои действия, стараясь размеренной речью успокоить птицу. А еще лучше — помочь ей вспомнить, что Ворон еще и человек. Задавал вопросы, надеясь, что тот захочет ответить и для этого перекинется.  
Хорошо, что Кощей подготовил все заранее. Только насильно напоить человека горьким лекарством — легко, а перепуганную птицу — почти невозможно.  
Руки ободраны в кровь, — Ворон долбил клювом во все, что считал опасным, пугаясь еще больше. Пытаться влить в него раствор сейчас было бессмысленно, как бы не навредить, – понял Кощей после нескольких бесплотных попыток. Так, сидя на стуле, и заснул под внимательным настороженным взглядом птицы. 

Наутро, открыв глаза, Кощей увидел мужчину во влажной одежде, сидящего на постели. Поза изломана, немыслима для человека — голова склонена на бок и укрыта рукой. По блестящему, птичьему взгляду Кощей понял что самое страшное еще не закончилось.  
Он очень медленно подошел ближе, отвел Ворону руку, опуская ее. Тот посмотрел стеклянным взглядом на собственную ладонь, не понимая, что это, потом крыльями вскинул руки, пытаясь взлететь.  
Кощей аккуратно погладил его по волосам, а потом повел руками, распространяя приятное тепло.  
Замерзший мужчина потянулся к этому теплу всем телом, зайдясь в хриплом не то кашле, не то карканье.  
Узнавания не было. Он молчал, иногда беззвучно открывая рот, но ничего не говорил и, кажется, не понимал человеческую речь.  
Кощей долго всматривался в лицо, мечтая прикоснуться. Хотел показать, что рад. Что счастлив, что боялся — не увидит его больше. Ни вороном, ни человеком.  
Но вместо этого пошел к столу за лекарством.  
В чашке плескалась белесая мутная жидкость с резким запахом. Он протянул ее Ворону, и тот, отведя руки назад, наклонился, пытаясь просунуть губы в чашку. Так птица опустила бы в нее клюв, только у людей нет клюва. А Ворон не понимал, почему же ему никак не выпить воды.  
Кощей сел рядом, обхватывая его за плечи. Еще раз поднес чашку, смачивая губы так, что они стали белыми от лекарства.  
Воронович сделал глоток, потом еще. На третьем уже придерживал чашку рукой, вспоминая как это — быть человеком.  
Но облегчение продлилось недолго.

Цвета становятся блеклыми, теряя яркость. Во рту — мерзкий привкус лекарства.  
Ворон не помнит, как добрался до дома. Помнит упоение ветра, который нес его по небу, а потом… потом пришел дождь, сминая перья, пытаясь выломать тонкие кости, ужас от всполохов молний – и мягкий свет далеко впереди. Не столько видел, сколько чувствовал этот свет. И летел изо всех сил, пытаясь вернуться. Как вернулся — не помнил. Только сейчас сознание возвращалось вместе с болью в теле и огненным комом в желудке.  
Ворона рвало долго, выкручивало, даже когда лекарство уже полностью вышло. Сминало спазмами боли. Казалось, больше вывернуться наизнанку невозможно, но он чувствовал, как снова возвращаются обостренно-яркие краски, взгляд различает детали, которые не должен видеть, мысли снова путаются.  
— Заметила... она заметила...  
…Кашель скручивает тело, и голос хрипнет. Кощей пытается сказать что-то, но его надо опередить. Успеть ему рассказать об увиденном, пока еще сохраняется сознание. Иначе какой смысл было лететь?  
— Иван, Бер-рендей... мер-р-тв... р-ребенок будет...  
— Тише, тише. Все хорошо. Лежи. Сейчас я сделаю укол, и ты потом расскажешь.  
— К-каарр тогда?  
Сознание сжимается и пытается выскользнуть из тела. Тогда была боль. Всепоглощающая, расплавляющая кости. Казалось, что лекарство разъедает сосуды. Уничтожает внутренности, но не дает потерять сознание.  
Птица в нем боится этого. И голос Кощея с трудом пробивается сквозь панику.  
— Нет, мой хороший, нет. Я изменил немного. Должно быть легче. Я надеюсь...  
Плечо перехватывает жгут, и Ворон почти не чувствует укола. Его трясёт. Чудо, что Кощей смог сразу попасть в вену.

Мужчину на постели сложно удержать, но Кощей уже давно знает его. Надо обязательно прижать руку, не давая расцарапать место укола.  
Теперь остается только ждать.  
Лекарство, введенное в кровь, организм не может отторгнуть, но в прошлый раз Ворону было плохо. Кощей почти год совершенствовал средство, но так и не был уверен в нем до конца.  
…Вот лежащий на кровати человек расслабляется, прикрывает глаза... Страшно представить, какие демоны начинают его терзать. Что испытывает он сейчас, когда новой судорогой скрючивает руки? Он начинает тяжело, надсадно дышать, выгибается, и Кощей наваливается сверху, чтобы удержать. Не дать окаменевшим мышцам выломать суставы.  
Упираясь затылком и пятками в постель, выгнутый дугой, Ворон кричит надсадным птичьим криком, сбиваясь на хриплое утробное карканье. Взгляд мечется испуганно, не фиксируясь ни на чем…  
Потом приступ проходит. Ворон снова хватает воздух, пытаясь надышаться, и Кощей может сесть рядом с кроватью. Взять его за руку, вытереть каплю пота, стекающую по виску.  
— Живой?  
— Не знаю.  
Ворон облизывает пересохшие губы и с благодарностью принимает питье.  
— Вода. Вкусно.  
— Лучше не пей много сразу.  
Если напиться, то может снова вывернуть, а это не нужно никому из них.  
— Говори.  
— О чем?  
— Не важно... говори... хочу голос... понимать...  
— Хорошо. Слушай.  
Кощей начинает аккуратно раздевать Ворона. Человеку одежда будет только мешать, тем более, что не разобрать сейчас, высохла она до конца или нет.  
Он старается стаскивать ее очень осторожно, вызывая у Вороновича едкий смешок. Тот явно злится на собственную беспомощность, видя в этом раздевании пародию на любовную игру.  
Кощей укрывает его одеялом, снова придерживает голову, помогая сделать маленький глоток воды, а потом начинает рассказ. Говорит то, что приходит в голову, лишь бы не останавливаться. Сбивается, вспоминает слишком много. Чужая память путается в голове, сложно выделить нужное. Но говорит, опуская глаза под внимательным взглядом Ворона. Говорит странные, лишние слова.  
_В далекой восточной стране жил хан. Жена у него, не по обычаю, была одна. Жили они долго и счастливо. Родила ему супруга двух сыновей — надежду и опору ханства. Сыновья были умны, сильны и проказливы. Мамки и няньки с ног сбивались за ними углядеть. Учителя не знали, как за науку посадить да книжной премудрости научить. Только и дела было братьям, что проказничать.  
А может, это были обычные сорванцы. Взрослым всегда кажется, что дети учиться не хотят.  
Спустя несколько лет родилась девочка. «Услада сердца», – подумали мать и отец. Пусть сыновья росли воинами, если не сказать — разбойниками, хоть доченька станет отрадой в старости. Так и назвали — Айла. «Освещенная луной». Только не оправдались надежды хана и его ханым: братья в сравнении с младшей казались прилежными и спокойными, ведь девочка росла — огонь. Совсем не такой должна была быть дочь правителя.  
Тут в гости приехал властитель соседней страны — предложил породниться. У него рос единственный сын, юноша пригожий да прилежный, наследник всех богатств. Чем не завидная доля?  
Долго совещались хан с женой; очень хотели они, чтобы девочка вышла замуж по любви. Но кто же полюбит ту, что яблоки в садах ворует, и у которой коленки все в ссадинах? Им-то она любая нравилась. Поэтому и не воспитывали толком.  
С тяжелым сердцем пошёл хан – говорить с дочерью, что сватается за неё княжич соседний. Девушка от этих рассказов как подскочила на расшитом покрывале, как загорелось все вокруг нее синем пламенем!..  
Еле они с отцом выскочить успели. Комнату слуги потушили быстро, а хан не знал, что и делать.  
Айла проплакала всю ночь, потом обрезала толстую, черную как смоль косу, собрала вещи, взяла немного денег и, переодевшись мальчиком, ушла из дома.  
Бежала — куда глаза глядят. Лишь бы прочь от ненавистного жениха, лишь бы подальше от родителей, чтобы не причинить им вред. Она была уверена, что стоит ей поговорить с отцом — и он одумается, ведь до этого прощал ей всё. Но пламя напугало девушку.  
«Неужели и злиться теперь будет нельзя? Сразу все спалю”, — думала она.  
Вот только девушке все время хотелось есть, работать-то дочка хана не привыкла, а воровать в то время еще не умела.  
Ей повезло. Она смогла прибиться к бродячему цирку, где ей дали место в кибитке. Сначала она показывала трюки на лошадях. Конечно, Каур был не чета ее любимцу Сияху из царских конюшен, но скакал бодро и через палку прыгал легко. Беглая же принцесса и без седла могла на нем ездить, и стоя, да хоть на руках.  
Циркачи ее не обижали, тем более, что она сразу попала под опеку мадам Кларинды — дородная женщина называла себя именно так. Она ворожила, гадала на картах и магическом шаре, она же дала Айле новое имя. «Лада, потому что ладная. А Огонёк — тебя попробуй ухвати, обожжёшься», — хитро сощурившись, объяснила она.  
Айле прозвище понравилось, и стала она Лада-Огонёк. Ей казалось, что мадам Кларинда и не догадывается, насколько она огненная. Но уже через неделю путешествия гадалка вызвала ее к себе и начала пристально расспрашивать: про родителей, про прошлое.  
Лада долго молчала, пыталась отшутиться. Виданное ли дело — никого о прошлом не спрашивали, мало ли кто каким разбоем жил? Только к ней прицепились. Айла так в ярости топнула ножкой, что трава вспыхнула пламенем. Мадам Кларинда в ответ взяла и окатила ее водой из ведра. Будто только и ждала, когда Лада загорится.  
Так началась у беглой принцессы совсем другая жизнь. Днём она развлекала публику, а по ночам, когда все засыпали, училась у мадам Кларинды управлять своей силой. Пусть сама гадалка и не была магом, но много чего узнала за прожитые годы.  
С каждым днем беглянка уезжала все дальше и дальше на север. Иногда — скучала по своим родителям и братьям, пыталась послать весточку. Но как поймешь — дошла или нет?  
Через несколько лет Лада превратилась в загорелую крепкую женщину, которая и за словом в карман не полезет, и кошелек, болтая с ней, лучше в руке держать. Еще она научилась расплавлять металл, только никому не показывала свое умение, потому как много ли заработают цирковые артисты, а есть хочется.  
Она начала воровать, выбирая тех, кто побогаче. В одном городе заберется в дом, в другом, третьем — сидит тихо, знай на лошади катается. А потом снова за свое.  
Ловкости девица была неимоверной.  
Да только решила как-то раз самого царя ограбить. Скучно ей стало обычных богачей обворовывать. Были они тогда как раз в царстве Афрона. _

Кощей поправил на Вороне одеяло, думая, что тот заснул, но Воронович открыл глаза.  
— Откуда?..  
— Видел. Я видел всё её прошлое так же ясно, как своё. Когда колдуешь так сильно, то почти становишься... объектом.  
— Сложно...  
— Ничего, это неважно. И это же сказка.  
Сказка сказкой, но Кощей помнил, как свою, боль и обиду девушки, оказавшейся не такой, как все. Она была бы могучей волшебницей, найдись ей достойный учитель, а не гадалка-недоучка. Но время упущено, этот костерок никогда не разгорится пламенем. Хотя, может, оно и к лучшему. Открытый огонь без постоянного присмотра способен стать лесным пожаром и уничтожить всё на своем пути.  
— Хорошо... потом... говори...  
Кощей говорил, чувствуя, что это не то, о чем он хотел бы рассказать, но Ворон попросил. Ему, обессиленно лежащему сейчас на кровати, нельзя было отказать.

_Потом Ладе перестало везти. Она привыкла к простой защите провинциальных богачей, а царь Афрон, как оказалось, очень ценил свою сокровищницу. Грубой силы пламени хватило только на то, чтобы выбраться из ловушки. Разочарованная Лада-Огонёк надолго перестала воровать.  
Тем временем бродячие артисты приехали в царство царя Далмата. Дела у них шли в гору, и им разрешили выступать на главной площади. Сама царевна вышла посмотреть на представление.  
Тем же вечером Ладу пригласили к Далмату, но, как оказалось, не для того, чтобы показать царевне несколько приемов верховой езды.  
С Еленой они проговорили до утра. Сначала про волшебство, потом про магическую защиту, а потом и про колдуна. Ведь это он... я... делал охрану для сокровищницы Афрона. Елена обещала научить воровку, как пробраться ко мне в башню и отомстить за тот провал._

Кощей понизил голос до шепота.  
— А я ведь знал, что они близки. И знал, что Елена чувствует природу магии, но не понимает ее логики. Глупая Лада, она не прошла и половины ловушек. Я превратил ее в птицу. Яркую, красивую, как брошь, которая украшала когда-то платье моей ученицы. Не столько месть, сколько расплата за глупость, ведь если бы Елена действительно любила эту девушку, то легко бы расколдовала ее. Лада точно была очарована прекрасной северной царевной. Им было хорошо вдвоем. Ведь, пока она превращалась, я видел всю ее память, все чувства. Эмоции. Она в чем-то была романтичной, в чем-то наивной. И искренне хотела произвести впечатление на царевну. После того, как превращение завершилось, я посадил Жар-Птицу в золотую клетку и подарил Афрону. Что было дальше, ты знаешь.

Ворон спал, трогательно просунув под подушку руку. Он не дослушал историю, заснув под мерный голос рассказчика. Кощей прислушался к дыханию и, удостоверившись, что оно глубокое и ровное, пошел в кабинет. Стоило немного успокоиться и запить горечь воспоминаний горечью вина. А ещё – занести результаты приёма лекарства в дневник.  
Исследования явно шли по верному пути, но не хватало одного принципиально важного компонента — волоса человека, который долгое время пробыл зверем, но сохранил разум. Например, Серого Волка. А к Елене Кощей больше Ворона не отпустит. Достаточно того, что в этот раз еле ушёл. Пусть лучше, когда снова захочет размять крылья, приглядит за Иваном. Все равно Воронович не сможет прожить без неба.

***

Волк благодарно лизнул Ивана в щеку, когда тот положил прямо перед ним свежепойманного кролика.  
— Как ты?  
Серый только вздохнул в ответ. Силы таяли на глазах. Ему было дурно от собственной беспомощности. Все, что мог сейчас, — дойти до одного из источников, промочить горло.  
Друзья расположились в самом центре поляны, огороженной с одной стороны высокой скалой.  
Из нее били шесть родников, соединяясь в один стремительный ручей. Вода журчала, огибая камни.  
— Они очень красиво поют, правда?  
— Да, — Иван устроил голову волка у себя на коленях и начал перебирать жесткие шерстинки. — А еще сегодня месяц родился, посмотри, какой тоненький серп.  
— Действительно, красиво.  
— Скажи, почему мы не идем дальше?  
— Прости, Иван. Я устал. Больше не могу нести тебя. И сам идти не могу. А это — прекрасное место, чтобы умереть.  
— Ты говоришь ерунду.  
— Почему же? Здесь очень красивый лес. Мох мягкий; когда пройдет мое время, ноги сами вынесут тебя к селению. Ты же побудешь со мной до конца? Ягод, зверей полно. Все непуганые. Посмотри, даже тебе удалось поймать зайца.  
— Я многому научился за это время, — печально сказал Иван.  
Волку нравилось, как юноша гладит и чешет его, но Иван начинал грустить. Это было неправильно. А ещё человека, который прятался под волчьей шкурой, манил источник. Прозрачная ледяная вода, от которой заныли бы зубы. Та, которая прольется внутрь, освобождая душу.  
Пить хотелось невыносимо, но он даже лапой не мог шевельнуть.  
— Принесёшь воды?  
— Конечно!  
Иван так резко вскочил на ноги, что почти уронил голову Серого. Тот только вяло переступил с лапы на лапу, а потом снова лег, прикрыв глаза.  
Странно было чувствовать себя настолько старым, когда лапы еле шевелятся. Совсем скоро все закончится: и прикосновения, и тихий ласковый голос, и очень внимательный взгляд.  
— Держи, я принес. Из ладоней только, ты не против?  
Надо было совсем не любить себя, чтобы отказать в этом удовольствии.  
Эта вода была мягкой. Даже казалась сладковатой. Самой сладкой водой на свете.  
— Седьмой ручей, Иван? — лишний вопрос, на который дадут очевидный ответ. Вместо нормального голоса — тихий шепот.  
— Это ведь то самое место, да? Куда мы ехали с самого начала.  
— Да. Как ты догадался?  
— Дочь кузнеца рассказывала, что её мама ушла на поляну Семи Ручьев. Я подумал, что эта очень похожа, но только ручьев — шесть. А смерть ведь тоже немного рождение. Как месяц сейчас на небе.  
— Я не хотел. Ты не должен был...  
Волк чувствовал, как его оставляет сознание. Три дня. Если все пройдет хорошо, то через три дня он очнется. Если нет, то последнее воспоминание будет о том, как пил воду из ладоней любимого человека.  
— Не вини себя. Это мой выбор и мое решение. Да, я по рождению — младший брат, но и у меня есть совесть. Ты несколько раз спасал меня. Я обязан хотя бы попытаться...

Догадаться, что поляна та самая, было несложно. Волк долго стоял на самой границе леса, втягивая воздух. Да и само место казалось таинственным. Волшебным. Огороженное с одной стороны скалой с родниками, а со всех остальных — деревьями, оно было на удивление спокойным. Вода огибала маленькие камушки, затем большой валун — и скрывалась в чаще звонким быстрым ручьём.  
Серый будто успокоился, больше не требовал торопиться, а просто лежал, наблюдая за тем, как Иван тренируется.  
Он не стал торопить Волка: ему тоже нравилось тут. Зверь сам шел в руки; около скалы они вместе соорудили навес. Серый тогда еще мог помогать таскать палки и ветви.  
Иван заметил не сразу, что спутник все больше лежит рядом с бегущей водой, или, наоборот, греется у скалы. Камень прогревался солнцем и потом долго отдавал тепло.  
Так умирают люди, которым незачем больше жить, но Иван не собирался с этим мириться. Видеть, как у тебя на глазах умирает друг, а ты даже не попытался его спасти, — гнусно.  
Жаль, что Серый Волк не Царевна-Лягушка. Поцеловать было бы проще.  
Нет, Иван подготовился. Навялил мяса, собрал ягод. Впроголодь, но на три дня должно было хватить. Ведь во время одной из стоянок Волк рассказал ему всё, что знал об испытании. Твари земные, твари водные и твари небесные будут три дня пытаться убить Серого. А он будет лежать, как мёртвый. Если Иван справится, то потом всё будет хорошо. А если нет, то и сам погибнет.  
Серый Волк лежал, не шевелясь, и совсем перестал дышать. Язык вывалился, а глаза Иван прикрыл ему сам. Сел рядом, прислонившись спиной к скале, положил на колени меч и начал ждать, убеждая себя, что это магия и колдовство, а не мёртвый друг рядом.  
Сначала замолкли птицы. Только что пара соек ссорилась за травинку, а теперь уже всё затихло. Даже ветви деревьев не шумели.  
Иван с нежностью посмотрел на лежащего рядом Волка. И тут, с последним стихшим шорохом, очертания тела Серого начали меняться.  
Сначала вытянулись задние лапы, превращаясь в человеческие ноги. Затем передние лишились шерстяного покрова. и стали толще, массивнее. Мужчина не будет тощим или низкорослым — это Иван понял сразу.  
То, что было волком уже не более, чем наполовину, перевернулось на спину и раскинуло руки. Узкая звериная грудь выгнулась немыслимой для человека дугой, потом треснула, раздаваясь вширь. Иван отвернулся, боясь, что сейчас землю зальет кровью, но все случилось слишком быстро.  
Последним менялся череп. Сначала подернулся крупной рябью, расплылся, стал мутным. Смотреть было тяжело, как если бы глаза резал яркий свет, и Иван зажмурился.  
Когда открыл глаза, то рядом лежал обнаженный мужчина с грубоватым простым лицом. Одну щеку от уха до губы пересекал тонкий шрам. А волосы остались почти волчьего цвета – пепельно-седые, может, с чуть просвечивающей рыжиной.  
Не удержавшись, Иван провел по шраму пальцем. Щека была только чуть теплой, и запоздало спохватившись, Иван набросил на Волка сверху собственный кафтан и понял, насколько Серый выше него самого.  
Подумав еще немного, Иван развел небольшой костер. Сегодня солнце садилось особенно быстро, а молчащий лес теперь казался зловещим.

Ивану очень хотелось спать, глаза закрывались сами собой, приглашая в приятную дрёму. Костёр немного потрескивал, давая мягкое тепло. Волк лежал, как и ожидалось, ни жив, ни мёртв, когда Иван встретился со своим первым врагом.  
Это был не дракон, не страшное неведомое лесное чудище. Просто тихое шуршание, столь правильное для ночного леса, что Иван не обратил на него внимания.  
Шелест убаюкивал, и чудом Иван успел выхватить из огня головешку и ткнуть ей в сторону появившейся оскаленной морды.  
Лесной зверь обиженно взвизгнул и исчез.  
Оказалось, что когда тебя обступают со всех сторон — это даже проще обычного сражения. Понимание того, что в любой момент могут убить, даёт обостренную ясность сознания.  
Но нападающие боялись огня.  
Силуэты, танцующие вместе с языками пламени, были болезненно красивы, но Иван не успевал вглядываться в них. Он почти танцевал вместе с огнём, окружал себя его сиянием, надеясь, что успеет.  
Были бы силы, хватало бы дров, — окружил бы себя и Волка кольцом огня; только и оставалось бы, что подкладывать хворост.  
Но что, если звери будут нападать всю ночь?  
Лес, который вечером казался безмолвным, потонул в рёве и шипении. Появившиеся змеи были страшнее больших кошек, почти не видные под ногами. Но и они уползали, пугаясь яркого пламени.  
Под утро Иван совсем обессилел. Руки покрылись багровыми пятнами ожогов из-за того, что он, не раздумывая, хватал головешки из огня. Одежда вся изорвалась, свисала неопрятными лохмотьями.  
А Волк так и лежал, не шелохнувшись.  
Если бы Ивана спросили — помнит ли он, что было дальше, – не ответил бы. Наверно, все же заснул. А очнувшись — смыл с себя копоть и остудил горящие кисти в прозрачной воде ручья.  
Днем было не так страшно: темнота сама по себе пугает людей. А еще страшит ожидание.

К вечеру Ивана снова начало клонить в сон. Не помогали ни ледяная вода, ни упражнения, которые он делал. Разве что всматриваться в спящего мужчину мог бесконечно, иногда позволяя себе прикоснуться к бровям или очертить скулу.  
Серый Волк был все таким же холодным, однако у Ивана больше не оставалось дров, чтобы согреть его. Идти в лес за новыми Иван боялся.  
Иногда он ложился рядом с Волком, прижимался к нему, как когда-то прижимался к теплой шкуре, и пытался обогреть. Но и самому быстро становилось холодно.  
Ночь измучила Ивана больше ожиданием, чем настоящей угрозой.  
Казалось, что кто-то крадется в темном лесу, что щелкают челюсти. Что твари, не земные и не водные, выходят из воды. Волоча по земле толстое брюхо, пытаются утащить Волка с собой на глубину. Что полчища муравьёв копошащимся ковром укрывают землю, и нет от них спасения ни огнём, ни сталью. Что ключи, лениво бьющие из скалы, подтапливают их убежище, что ручей выходит из берегов и заливает все в округе.  
С криком Иван проснулся и понял, что он не справился. Проспал до самого рассвета.  
Правда, Волк так и лежал рядом, только земля действительно стала влажной.  
Иван посмотрел на скалу, по которой скользил первый солнечный луч.  
Сначала он коснулся одного источника, и тот стал бить сильнее, второго — и камень чуть разошелся от напора воды, потом третьего, четвертого...  
Кошмар стал явью — крошечный ручеек превратился в полноводную реку. Струи хлестали из развороченного каменного чрева, сплетаясь между собой в огромного монстра.  
Он светился изнутри, будто выточенный из голубого топаза, и от удара рук-щупалец вскрывалась земля.  
Ивану стало жутко, потому что справиться с тварью, вышедшей из воды — можно, самую огромную рыбину из плоти и крови победить – можно, но как одолеть саму стихию?  
И все-таки умирать просто так, не попытавшись бороться, было бы глупо.  
Иван встал между Волком и ручьем. Чуть расставил ноги, чтобы получше упереться в землю.  
Струи воды переливались и играли на солнце, светились радугой. Умереть от монстра, похожего на детский рисунок, — что может быть глупее? Не хватало только рыбок, плавающих в брюхе.  
Или вот так выглядит настоящий Водяной?  
Взмахнув мечом, Иван легко отделил первое щупальце. Оно брызгами впиталось в землю. Монстр тут же отрастил другое, но Иван еще до начала боя догадывался, что так и будет.  
Снова танец схватки, но на этот раз — танец не огня, а ветра. Меч сначала гудел, рассекая воздух и проходя сквозь воду, а потом запел свою собственную песню, как пела бы тростниковая дудочка в детских руках...  
И вода покорилась этой песне.  
Сначала исчезли отростки, потом и весь колосс ухнул в ручей и впитался в землю. Растворился, как будто его и не было, окатив на прощание Ивана с ног до головы.

Снова мучительно хотелось спать. Еда, к которой за весь прошлый день Иван не притронулся, промокла и размякла, превратившись в малоаппетитное месиво. Но юноша был так голоден, что съел всё.  
Потом зарядил дождь. Муторный, серый, бесконечный. Такой просачивается сквозь любой навес, заливает за шиворот, пробираясь к самому сердцу.  
Иван сначала сидел, обхватив руками колени, а потом прижался к Серому Волку, которому оставалось спать еще целый день.  
Твари небесные придут завтра. Птицы, осы, кто еще страшен? Будут пытаться выклевать глаза, разодрать когтями тело. А сил у Ивана нет уже сегодня.  
Хворост собирать бесполезно — после такого дождя огонь будет не развести. А еще Иван мучительно хотел спать. Хоть ставь меч спереди и сзади, чтобы, когда падаешь, наваливаться на острие грудью. Но меч только один. Он не спасёт.  
Из-за дождя казалось, что нет ни вечера, ни ночи. Одинаковое серое безвременье и лютый холод.  
Даже тело Волка под ладонью – теплее, чем собственные закоченевшие пальцы.  
Ивану теперь стало все равно.  
Он не справился и понимал это. Если повезёт, то сможет встретить завтрашний день. Почувствовать и понять свою смерть. Или чья-то злая воля даст ему сначала увидеть, как покрывается кровавой сеткой тело Серого? Эти шрамы не заживут, не успеют…  
Потом вороны будут выклевывать внутренности, у еще живого.  
— Ты звал меня? — пробирался в сон ласковый голос.  
Иван судорожно поднял голову, пытаясь осознать, кто он и где.  
Дождь закончился, причем давно, потому что земля уже подсохла. Солнце катилось к краю земли. Значит, Иван проспал почти весь этот день.  
Голос настойчиво ввинчивался в сознание:  
— Ты звал меня?..  
Осмотревшись еще раз, Иван увидел фигуру на обломке скалы. Туда уже легла тень, и человек в темном плаще был почти неразличим.  
— Я никого не звал, — покачал головой Иван.  
— А кто же боялся, что вороны выклюют ему глаза? — ответили с усмешкой.

Вороновича от души позабавил испуг на лице юноши. Иван, столь отчаянно сражавшийся, был сейчас больше похож на взъерошенного намокшего птенца. Поймав взгляд, парень попытался пригладить стоящие дыбом вихры. Бесполезно.  
Их надо было промывать от песка и сажи, расчёсывать. Одной пятерни не хватило бы, чтобы вернуть себе царский вид.  
— Третьи сутки, Иван. Твари небесные будут угрожать Серому Волку. Ведь так? — медленно процедил Ворон.  
— Да.  
— Позволь представиться. Ворон Воронович.  
— Иван царевич. Сын царя Берендея, — ответил Иван, явно собрав все мужество в кулак. И в этой схватке пытался выглядеть достойно.  
— Мы с тобой немного знакомы. И с ним тоже.  
Почти слетев во скалы, Ворон брезгливо приподнял мокрый кафтан, которым все еще был прикрыт Волк.  
— Не подходи к нему, иначе… — не хуже лесного зверя огрызнулся защитник.  
— Что, иначе, царский сын? Ты порубаешь меня своим мечом? Ты сейчас не сильнее птенца, которому Волк обещал свернуть шею, если я не успею вовремя. Может, стоит свернуть шею тебе? Серый будет удивлен, когда проснется.  
Парень не трус, уже хорошее начало. Не отступил, только судорожно сжал рукоять.  
— Успокойся, я не собираюсь сворачивать шею ни тебе, ни твоему мечу. Хотя, если ты будешь так его сжимать, то сам с этим справишься. Найди себе учителя получше.  
— Тебя, что ли? — почти выкрикнул Иван, но руки немного разжал.  
— Молодой да наглый, — Ворон рассмеялся своим хриплым карканьем, от которого особенно впечатлительные девицы могли упасть в обморок, а рачительные хозяйки – испугаться, что прокиснет молоко. — Сейчас тебя учить нет ни малейшего смысла. Я подую, — ты упадешь. Сходи, что ли в лес, хворосту набери. Огонь развёдешь, согреешься.  
— Пока рано.  
— Жаль, — с искреннем сожалением вздохнул Воронович. — Мы бы тут с ним весело провели время, правда, Серый?  
Наклонившись, Ворон провел заострившимся ногтем по лицу спящего, но тут же в шею уперся меч.  
— Отойди от него. Просто отойди, — устало сказал Иван.

Ивану было дурно. Его подташнивало от голода. Тело бил озноб. Еще немного — и он бы просто выронил меч, но Ворон, смилостившись, вернулся обратно на камень. Замер там изваянием, только глаза блестели.  
Они смотрели так друг на друга долго. Ивану казалось, что он снова впадает в забытье, что полчища саранчи сейчас нападут на них, мухи облепят со всех сторон.  
Но Воронович взмахнул полой плаща – и наваждение исчезло.  
Когда солнце уже начало клониться к горизонту, Ворон заговорил:  
— Теперь действительно можешь идти за хворостом. Не бойся. Этот лес вам больше не страшен. Три дня и три ночи истекло.  
— А ты?  
Ворон хохотнул и легко перепрыгнул текущую воду.  
— Меня надо бояться всегда, но если бы я хотел вас убить, то уже сделал бы это. Потрогай, он уже совсем ожил. Только без одежды и огня — замерзнет за ночь. Он сейчас слаб и не привык быть человеком. Люди гораздо менее приспособлены к жизни, чем звери.  
Иван почти упал на колени рядом с Серым. Действительно, лоб был теплый, почти горячий.  
— И силки поставить не забудь. Завтра суп ему, что ли, сделай.  
— У меня котелка нет, — растерянно развел руки царевич. — И в лесу темно, я шею сверну.  
— Вот бестолковое человеческое племя! — Ворон щелкнул пальцами, и на его ладони появился небольшой огонек. — Держи. Должен мне будешь. Он не погаснет и не даст заблудиться. А котелок я тебе завтра утром занесу. И перестань ты его обнимать уже. Лучше одежду просуши, огонь разведи, еды найди. Сделай что-то толковое, царский сын. Одна от тебя морока. Всё равно Волк до утра проспит.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил ворчливого гостя Иван, но мужчина уже исчез, только в небе каркнула большая черная птица.  
Как ни страшно было Ивану оставлять Серого одного, как ни подгибались ноги от слабости, но Ворон Воронович был прав. И с огоньком, который то зависал над правым плечом, то чуть вырывался вперёд, было не так неуютно.

Ворон появился на следующий день, как и обещал. Иван заметил его, только когда перед ним на землю бросили котелок и ворох одежды.  
— Не все еще глаза высмотрел, любуясь, нет?  
Сил огрызаться у царевича не было. Лучше их остатки потратить на то, чтобы сварить Волку похлебку. Тот уже один раз открывал глаза, но только улыбнулся.  
Воронович снова сел на облюбованный камень, и под пристальным взглядом Иван не мог себе позволить упасть.  
Очень скоро из котелка потянуло ароматным мясным духом, который и разбудил волка.  
Тот потянулся, перевернулся на живот и встал на четвереньки.  
Иван с ужасом посмотрел на мужчину, который, морщась, подполз к ручью и, опустив голову, начал лакать, потом перевел взгляд на Ворона. Тот, откинув капюшон, наблюдал за пьющим со смесью отвращения и брезгливости.  
— Встань и ведь себя прилично. Оденься, что ли, — почти прокаркал он, обращаясь к Серому.  
Тот поднял голову и совершенно по-волчьи лязгнул зубами.  
«Они же сейчас подерутся!» — с ужасом понял Иван, и, подбежав, обнял Волка за шею, как обнимал, когда тот был в зверином обличье. Волк обернулся и лизнул его в нос.  
— Все хорошо, Волк, все хорошо. Посмотри. У нас все получилось. Получилось.  
Иван шептал еще какие-то глупости, уговаривал, успокаивал, как успокаивают животных, успокаивал сам себя, пока Волк всматривался в ручей.  
— И как нам тебя называть? — подал голос Ворон.  
— Вилчан... — тяжело и медленно выговорил Серый. Слова давались ему с трудом. — Для чужих — Вилчан. Так можно Серым.  
— Да я и не прошусь тебе в женихи, Вилчан, — язвительно бросил Воронович и будто подпрыгнул, обернувшись птицей. — Счастливо оставаться...  
Иван проводил взглядом улетающего ворона, а потом встал и протянул Волку руку.  
— Давай попробуем встать. И Воронович прав. Тебе бы надо одеться.  
Сказав это, Иван покраснел, и ему захотелось отвернуться, чтобы не рассматривать Серого слишком пристально.

Затаив дыхание, Иван стоял, стараясь удержать бешено бьющееся сердце. А Волк подошел вплотную, шумно втянул воздух, принюхиваясь. Потом запустил пальцы в волосы, видимо, сравнивая ощущения. Прикосновение губ к уху заставило Ивана вздрогнуть. Когда Серый был животным, он часто лизал ухо, но сейчас воспринимать это спокойно не получалось.  
Хотелось либо оттолкнуть от себя голову, либо, наоборот, прижаться всем телом.  
Волк выбрал за него, притянув к себе. Теперь он проводил ладонями по спине, изучая.  
Прикосновения превратились в поцелуи: Серый жадно кусал в шею, зализывал языком места укусов, заставляя все тело Ивана напрячься, вытянуться струной и все же прижаться самому.  
Надо было оттолкнуть, избавиться от этих пугающих прикосновений. Волк не спрашивал согласия, подчиняя, как подчиняет сильнейший в стае. Иван успел только коротко резко вдохнуть, когда его развернули спиной. Рубашка разошлась от рывка, и тогда, дернувшись, Иван оказался на свободе, нелепо пытаясь стянуть на груди разорванный ворот.  
Волк стоял напротив, чуть наклонив голову. Потом сделал шаг вперед. Приблизился плавным, еще звериным движением.  
А за спиной Ивана уже стояла скала – и отступать больше некуда. Попытался только отвернуть лицо, но Волк почти ласково обнял его рукой, заставляя смотреть на себя.  
— Не этого ждал, правда?  
…Улыбка больше похожа на оскал, а шрам превращает лицо в подобие изуродованной маски. У Волка сейчас лицо висельника. Такому прямая дорога – в тюрьму.  
Вопросы, на которые не нужны ответы.  
Чего в действительности ждал от этого превращения?  
Держать глаза открытыми Волк не заставит, веки можно прикрыть. Чувствуя укусы в шею, – и то, как нежно Волк зализывает их потом, вспоминать, как вместе засыпали. Как прижимался к теплому боку. Как обхватывал за шею.  
Чужие руки скользят по телу, заставляя отодвинуться от скалы, подчиниться звериной страсти. Ладони жестко хватают за бедра, память услужливо подсказывает, как сам же проводил пальцами по лицу спящего, изучая. Черпая в этом уже-человеке силы, чтобы продержаться еще одну ночь. В его профиле, чертах лица. Как прижимался всем телом, чтобы согреть своим теплом, и мечтал только о том, чтобы Серый пошевелился, тяжело вздохнул и обнял в ответ. Стоило ли пугаться того, что чужая страсть оказалась настолько сильнее привычной?  
Не сдержавшись, Иван вцепился опустившемуся на колени Волку в волосы, почти с криком пытаясь отодрать от себя, поднять на ноги, чтобы поцеловать в губы. Чтобы дать свое запоздалое согласие.  
Серый в ответ улыбнулся. Оскалил свои вполне человеческие зубы и, подхватив, бережно отнес на лежанку.  
Ивану было слишком хорошо, чтобы бояться боли. Даже не страшно, когда рывком перевернули на живот, заставляя болезненно вздохнуть и резко податься назад. Лежать плашмя на животе казалось сейчас немыслимым неудобством.  
Вместо ответа — укус в шею. От него хотелось, как зверю, встать на дыбы, и Волк, обхватив рукой поперек груди, не дал опуститься вниз.  
Неудобная, изломанная поза, от которой почти тут же свело ноги. Собственный возбужденный до предела член вызывающе торчал, и с тихим рыком Волк обхватил его ладонью.  
Как бы попросить его остановиться, как бы заставить себя сказать «нет»…  
Вместо этого, пересиливая себя, – расслабить ноги. Попытаться развести колени в стороны, так, чтобы открыться, впустить…  
Волк двигался резко, почти судорожно, почти сразу ослабив хватку и разрешив упереться ладонями. Губа закушена в попытке сдержать крик, но боли как таковой не чувствовалось. Ее заглушило удовольствие и тяжелый шум в висках. Теперь мысль о том, что Волк может остановиться, стала самым страшным наказанием.  
Глухо рыкнув, Серый повалился сверху, вызвав у Ивана тихий стон разочарования.  
Короткая боль в укушенном ухе, и Волк скатился, увлекая Ивана за собой, переворачивая его на спину.  
Иван снова вцепился пальцами в серые волосы, но уже не сдерживая себя, толкался бедрами вперед до тех пор, пока не заскулил жалобно, запрокинув лицо.  
Волк, и не подумав согнать с лица довольную улыбку, вытянулся рядом.  
— Прости, я тебя напугал.  
Нельзя сказать, чтобы Иван испытывал в этот момент большую потребность в разговорах, но, видимо, Серому хотелось избавиться от чувства вины.  
— Не уверен, что меня так просто напугать, — ответил Иван, с содроганием вспомнив презрительный смех Елены.  
Иван обнял Серого за шею и прижался, как прижимался тогда, когда тот был зверем.  
Только зверь, в отличие от человека, не мог обнять в ответ.

***

Деревенская ярмарка переливается и сверкает, как сундук, полный драгоценных камней. Со всех окрестных деревень съезжаются люди, чтобы услышать последние новости, посмотреть на заезжих потешников, показать свой товар, купить необходимое или привезти диковинок детям.  
Несколько дней поле, отведённое под торжище, гудит от людского моря.  
Поодаль продают лошадей. Норовистые скакуны бьют копытами землю. Кто рискнет оседлать? Крестьянская лошадка стоит поодаль, мерно жуя сено. Бок о бок с ней стоят коровы и носятся взбалмошные, неугомонные куры.  
На другом конце поля, ближе к реке, — походная кузня. Кому лошадь подковать, кому ножи починить, кому розу в подарок любимой выковать — всё может кузнец.  
А прямо посередине торжища воткнут столб, на который за мелкую монету каждый может попробовать влезть, попытать свое счастье: достать с колеса сверху красивую ленту, сапоги или мешочек неизвестно с чем. Мужчина рядом только, усмехаясь, подкручивает ус, да, когда толпа совсем разволнуется, раздевается до подштанников и быстро залезает по обмазанному жиром столбу. Повиснув на колесе, машет рукой — что хочешь можно достать, любой приз. Было бы умение да сила.  
Чуть в стороне юноша в причудливой восточной одежде жонглирует кинжалами. Подкидывает их в воздух, а потом ловит под восторженный визг женщин, собравшихся вокруг: хочешь – рукой, хочешь – зубами. После удачного номера монеты летят на землю, а юноша кланяется. Прихотливо украшающие наряд маленькие цепочки, покрытые разноцветной эмалью, покачиваются, мелодично звеня.

В мастеровых рядах не встретишь праздного люда, но там даже больше шума и гама. Одни торгуются, пытаясь сбить цену, другие знай нахваливают товар.  
Гончар молчалив: у него и так нет отбоя от клиентов, можно только радоваться, что сейчас затишье. Только один крестьянин у грубо сколоченного прилавка рассматривает горшки. Есть разные — простые, глиняные для тех, кто победнее, расписные чаши для тех, у кого есть лишняя монетка, и блестящие глазурованные, всевозможных форм и расцветок – для тех, кому не жаль заплатить за такую красоту.  
Покупатель вертит в руках крошечную подставку, переливающуюся яркими цветами, как радуга. По его одежде видно, что дорого, но и сил выпустить из рук красивую вещицу — нет…  
Продавец, крупный мужчина с серо-седыми волосами и тонким шрамом через пол-лица, очень внимательно на него посмотрел, прикидывая что-то, а потом спросил, имитируя неспешный сельский говор:  
— Слушай, а ты откуда будешь?  
— Из царства Берендеева, — со вздохом поставив поделку, сказал крестьянин. — Хороша, но дорого больно.  
— Далеко же ты забрался. По делам или просто мир смотришь? — басовито спросил продавец.  
— По делам, только дела не очень.  
— Слушай, а давай ты мне новостей оттуда расскажешь, только чтобы честно, без утайки. Я бывал там, солжешь — мигом почувствую, а я тебе треть цены за правду скину.  
— Половину, — ухмыльнулся покупатель.  
Гончар поморщился.  
— Как же у тебя дела плохо идут, когда ты такой хваткий? Ну ладно, если много расскажешь — бери за полцены.  
— Как давно ты там был?  
— Года два как. Свадьбу царевича помню, всем миром гуляли. А потом как уехал, так больше и не слышал ничего толком.  
Мужчина даже присвистнул.  
— Да, давно тебя там не было, и не надо. Про братьев старших, стало быть, знаешь. Все зло от баб, помяни моё слово. И года не прошло, как и Иван пропал. Он после свадьбы на охоту ездить повадился. Со свитой, собаками — всё честь по чести. Утром выезжали, только к вечеру возвращались. Как раз забава для молодца. Хоть пить не начал. Хотя по мне, так лучше в спальне с такой красавицей запереться да не вылезать недели три. Ну, да это молодых дело было. А тут Иван один поехал. Вскочил на коня своего чудного – да и уехал, никому слова не сказав. Только его и видели. Конь на следующее утро из лесу сам вышел, а Ивана так и не нашли. Ни раненого, ни мёртвого. Ничего. Видать, всё зверьё по норам растащило. Как раз до этого на волка охоту вели. Матёрый был, страшный, взрослому по пояс. Зубы, что мой палец, — для убедительности мужчина продемонстрировал собственный заскорузлый мизинец.  
— Откуда ж ты такие подробности знаешь, любезный?  
— Да царевна так убивалась, так кричала на весь белый свет, что от волков житья не стало, что всех вывели подчистую. Тишь да благодать теперь. Но оказалось, что Иван-то, хоть и младшим сыном был, но хоть куда. Царевна понесла. Ребеночек у нее родился, прехорошенький. Иван-то сам чернявый, в мать был, а Яр, так мальчонку назвали, в деда. Светленький, улыбчивый. Только волосами на мать и похож. Да и сам Берендей по молодости был, что сена клок, так что, может, и этим в него. Дед души в младенце не чаял, да так и помер.  
— От радости, не иначе.  
— Не иначе. Как-то быстро об этом говорить перестали. Дружина княжья пыталась возмутиться, но её быстро по домам отправили, пригрозив, что их разговоры бунтом попахивают, можно и головы лишиться. Так и успокоились все, только по избам ропщут. Но, вроде, Елена сейчас свою дружину собирает, будто на кого войной идти хочет.  
— А что царевна? Так же прекрасна?  
— Прекрасна, что с ней станется. А кто иначе считает — того на кол, — усмехнулся крестьянин. — Ну что, понравилась тебе моя история?  
— История-то нет, кому такое понравится. Но скидку честно заработал.  
Мужчины ударили по рукам.  
— Вот и славно, жене гостинец привезу. А то как малого родила, так все поправиться не может. Хоть к Кощею на поклон иди.  
— А почему к Кощею? Он же злой.  
— Злой не злой, но говорят, что если хорошо попросить, не откажет. Только знать бы, что за работу запросит. Ну да к чему тебе мои горести. Хорошей торговли, гончар. Только не езжай пока в царство Берендеево. Нечего там делать.  
Продавец кивнул, благодаря за совет.  
День клонился к вечеру, и пора было собирать товар.

***

Кощей совершенно неподобающим для столь великого и ужасного волшебника, каким его считал народ, образом валялся на кровати. Ворон валялся рядом в полностью голом виде и читал.  
— А у нас гости, — прислушавшись, сообщил Кощей.  
Ворон повел плечами и продолжил чтение.  
— Надо бы пойти встретить, а то на штурм же пойдут. По крайней мере, кладку уже пальцем ковыряют.  
— Ну так и иди встречай, я тебе что – привратник? — огрызнулся Ворон. Ему решительно не хотелось вылезать из постели.  
— Я тебя и не заставляю. Сейчас сам встречу: хозяин я или нет? Ты можешь просто в зал выйти. Ведь это твой любимчик.  
— Могу и выйти.  
— Только, я тебя умоляю, сначала оденься!  
Ворон фыркнул. Его раздражало всё: и что Кощей так чувствует крепость, и что собирается пускать в дом Ивана с Волком. А еще – что Кощей запретил ему брать волосы с головы Серого, когда тот только перекинется. Пришлось ждать несколько месяцев, пока в нем окончательно закрепится человеческая сущность, и при этом Кощей настаивал, что Волк должен отдать волоски добровольно.  
От этого Ворону хотелось украсить лицо Волка вторым шрамом.

Встречать гостей у порога Кощей, кончено же, не стал. Просто занял свое место в зале, специально убранном для таких посетителей. Приятный глазу полумрак скрывал истинные размеры помещения. От этого оно казалось огромным, с потолком, исчезающим в бесконечности: небольшое световое пятно ляжет там, где замрут гости, так Кощею будет проще рассматривать их лица. На его кресло, больше похожее на трон, падали отблески свечей, создавая прихотливую игру теней. От этого было сложнее рассмотреть выражение лица хозяина башни. Ворон иногда птицей замирал на высокой спинке, а иногда стоял чуть сзади, пряча кисти в безразмерных рукавах. Кощей знал, что тогда Воронович выглядит тенью из другого мира.  
Особо впечатлительные посетители падали в обморок, что вызывало у Вороновича довольный смех.  
Когда они с Кощеем смеялись вместе, то сознание теряли и более крепкие духом.  
Ворон соизволил появиться, только когда гости прошли в зал. Сделал над ними виток, хрипло каркая, и превратился в человека за спинкой трона.  
За хулиганство его хотелось отшлепать, но как ни заманчива была эта идея, ее пришлось отложить на вечер.

Иван оказался напористым, злым и выглядел старше, чем казалось Кощею по рассказам Ворона.  
— Хорошо, Иван. Я помогу тебе прогнать Елену и даже почти обещаю, что твой сын не пострадает. Но услуга за услугу.  
Наблюдать, как сжал кулаки Волк, и как замер Иван было одно удовольствие. Кощей даже позволил себе улыбнуться.  
— Первое: хочу саженец вашей яблони, которая плодоносит золотыми яблоками.  
Иван открыл и закрыл рот, как большая рыба, потом все же выдавил из себя:  
— Так она же одна на всем свете. И как тебе черенок дать? Не бывает с ней так.  
— Как хочешь, так и делай, мне все равно как выполнишь. Хоть семечки в горшке выращивай. Но чтобы через год, не позже, саженец был у меня. Или могу предложить отдать мне Яра в обучение.  
— Совсем сдурел? Ребенка не дам! — ощерился царский сын.  
— Ну, тогда и придумай, как твою яблоню размножить! Можешь хоть всю целиком выкопать. Второе. Ни ты, ни твой сын никогда не пойдете на меня войной.  
— Как проверишь?  
По позе, интонациям было ясно, что Иван, взведенный хулиганством Ворона и самой необходимостью просить о помощи, уже на пределе. Еще несколько минут — и развернется, хлопнув дверью.  
— На слово поверю. Ты же не крестьянский, а царский сын. А не оправдаешь доверие — сравняю город с землей. Это гораздо проще, чем выкуривать оттуда девицу, — равнодушно пожал плечами Кощей. — И по первому требованию предоставишь дружину для охраны моих земель. Для охраны, Иван, а не для нападения.  
Судя по тому, как Иван опустил глаза, он уже прикинул, как незаметно ввести на кощееву территорию несколько дружин и напасть. Люди редко бывают благодарными, если их не заставить. Они боялись и уважали Кощея. Шли за советом, но, если бы им предложили выбор, с удовольствием бы избавились от колдуна.  
— А третье... Вы же вдвоем пришли просить помощи, а что с него взять? Только что шерсти клок. Так что, с тебя, Серый Волк, прядь волос. Отдавай ее и считай — сделка заключена.  
— Для тебя, Кощей, я — Вилчан.  
Иван попытался остановить спутника, но Волк выхватил нож, и отрезал прядь. Даже не побоялся подойти и положить ее Кощею в ладонь.  
— Вот и договорились, — снова улыбнулся Кощей. — Помогу, чем смогу, отвоюем мы царство Берендеево обратно законному царю. А пока — располагайтесь. Будете моими гостями.  
Стоило пообещать Ивану помощь только ради того, чтобы насладиться тем, как он меняется в лице.  
Но, с другой стороны, Кощею сейчас было не до переживаний младшего сына. Прядь волос жгла руку, ведь только ее не хватало, чтобы закончить зелье.

Ворон наклонил голову и с сомнением посмотрел на дымящуюся чашку в руках Кощея.  
Тот стоял, терпеливо ожидая, пока Воронович примет решение.  
— И какого оно цвета в этот раз? — спросил Ворон, не приближаясь.  
Кощей замялся.  
— Зеленого. Но ты не обращай внимания. Зеленого и зеленого, какая разница. Ты же не позеленеешь!  
— А вдруг? Стану похож на селезня, отращу перепонки, потребую пруд и буду пахнуть тиной.  
— Не будешь. Пей, пока горячее! Остынет — совсем гадость будет, — прикрикнул Кощей. Он явно видел тревогу Ворона, но не собирался ей потакать  
— Еще и гадким селезнем. Превращу твою жизнь в кошмар, — с интонацией капризного ребенка ответил Ворон.  
— Тогда я просто сделаю утку в яблоках, говорят, вкусно.  
— Не только смерти или совести, у тебя даже стыда нет, — процедил Ворон.  
— Нет, — не колеблясь, подтвердил Кощей. — Скажи мне, ты боишься?  
Ворон встрепенулся. От волнения плащ покрылся перьями, начиная трансформацию, но Воронович смог удержать себя в руках.  
— Не боюсь. Не того боюсь, что ты думаешь.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что я думаю?  
Кощей оставил чашку на стол и подошел к Ворону вплотную.  
Пусть Вороновичу была не очень приятна эта забота, но он дал себя обнять. Сказал, тихо отводя взгляд:  
— Ты не летал, Кощей. Ты не знаешь, что это, когда под крылом поет ветер, когда тебе улыбается солнце. Когда под тобой — весь мир, и он принадлежит тебе. Реки, поля — маленькие. Люди — будто игрушечные. А ты смотришь на них сверху и обнимаешь крыльями. Грустно? Больно? Нет решения? Прыгнул с башни, распахнул руки. А там — несёт ветер. Да, он бывает злым. Пусть. И это — я. Эта глупая птица, которая хлопает крыльями, кричит под окном, требуя его открыть и перебирает тебе пряди клювом — я. Я не хочу переставать быть. Человек... человеком быть хорошо, мне нравится быть человеком, — Ворон уперся лбом Кощею в плечо, пытаясь успокоиться. — Но я не хочу быть только человеком, понимаешь? Люди слишком простые. Слишком мало видят, мало чувствуют. Чем тебе будет интересен — просто человек? Ничем. Таких много. И моложе, и красивее, и храбрее меня. Человеком я быстро умру. Я могу просто умереть, если что-то пойдет не так.  
Кощей снова провел по его волосам, а потом заставил показать лицо. Ворон чувствовал, как Кощей всматривается в него, – прямо в душу.  
— Поверь мне, я все просчитал. Тебе, может, будет больно, но ты выживешь. Ты сможешь менять свой облик так, как этого захочется тебе. Для этого мне и нужен был Волк, который так стремился быть человеком. Память его души. Становясь птицей, ты забываешь про свой человеческий образ, наслаждаясь полетом. После этого зелья ты сможешь вспоминать, помнить и быть разумнее, когда ты ворон.  
Воронович сделал шаг назад, выворачиваясь из объятий.  
— У тебя серые глаза, Кощей. А прожилки в них — огнем. Особенно когда смотришь в очаг. Мне кажется, что ты тогда сам — пламенем, спрятанным в человеческом теле. Почти светишься изнутри. Глаз птицы не видит этого, птицей я чувствую тепло, но не вижу огня. Я хочу запомнить тебя — таким. Видеть тебя — таким. 

С каждой фразой Ворон отступал к столу. Взяв в руки чашку, принюхался:  
— Оно пахнет псиной! А если я стану собакой?  
— Тогда я тебя помою противоблошиным раствором. Пей уже! Не такое оно и противное.  
— Ты пробовал? — с подозрением спросил Ворон, но, не дожидаясь ответа, осушил чашку в один заход.  
Варево обжигало, разъедая глотку. Разлилось по телу жаром, жидким пламенем. Резкий привкус ударил в нос, прочищая мысли.  
Ворону казалось, что удушающе жарко, но его било мелкой дрожью. Настолько, что рванул ворот в человеческом жесте.  
— Что со мной? Это странно. Необычно. Потрогай.  
Взяв в руки прохладную ладонь Кощея, Ворон приложил ее ко лбу, потом подался навстречу, прижимаясь. Жар стекал по коже вниз, собираясь в паху.  
— Мне странно это... что ты со мной сотворил, старый развратник?  
— Побочный эффект, — невозмутимо ответил Кощей. — Что я могу поделать, если это самое человеческое из желаний?  
Кусая Кощея в шею, Ворон подумал, что такой «побочный эффект» все же лучше разъедающей боли. Интересно, экспериментатор оставит его разбираться с побочным эффектом самостоятельно?

***

Трофейный цветастый шатер, украшенный разноцветными лентами, достался Кощею в одном из походов. Вспоминать о том времени Кощей не любил, масштабные сражения ему не нравились, в качестве благодарности за работу он предпочитал золото или редкие ингредиенты, но отказываться от бесполезного подарка не стал. Теперь огромная конструкция обозначала центр лагеря и царскую ставку.  
Иван возвратился к родному дому в сопровождении хмурого мужчины с изуродованным лицом и двумя дружинами: от царя Кусмана и от царя Афрона. Кощей с Вороном в общей колонне не передвигались, пообещав ждать на месте. Это устраивало всех: Кощею была неприятна толпа людей, а солдаты, конечно, доверяли своим воеводам, но относились к колдуну с опаской.  
Царь Далмат дружины, естественно, не дал. Только предупредил, что, если с головы его дочери упадет хоть один волос, то мстить будет страшно, хотя на возвращении Елены в отчий дом не настаивал. После разговора с ним Кощей вышел задумчивый и несколько нетрезвый. Видимо, они долго обсуждали с царём сложности воспитания современной молодежи и особенности влияния красоты на женский разум.  
Сам Кощей расположился в хижине лесника, стоящей чуть глубже в лесу. Несколько заклинаний, один крепкий крестьянин и две работящие женщины помогли привести ее в порядок очень быстро. Ворон сразу облюбовал скрипучий ставень и раскачивался на нем в свое удовольствие, но Кощей безжалостно смазал петли, лишив птицу развлечения. Воронович тогда два дня не возвращался ночевать, отговариваясь тем, что тщательно изучает обстановку.  
Они действительно довольно много времени провели вместе с Иваном, склонившись над картой.  
Выяснилось, что подземный ход царевна засыпала, а частокол весь перебрали.  
Отдельной проблемой было то, что Иван наотрез отказался сжигать город или сильно его разрушать. Поэтому катапульту, которую так хотел опробовать царь Афрон, пришлось отложить на самый крайний случай.

Ивану было странно понимать, что война началась до того, как он отдал приказ о нападении. Он даже не мог подумать о том, что сражение за людей будет казаться ему даже более важным, чем штурм города.  
Проживающие рядом крестьяне прознали о том, что Берендеев сын вернулся живым, еще за сутки до того, как войско разбило лагерь.  
Первыми появились дети. Они сначала боялись приблизиться, наблюдая за латниками издалека, зато потом все чаще и чаще Иван видел, что солдаты объясняют мальчишкам, как правильно держать меч. Позже они начали приносить яйца и свежее молоко. Приходили почтенные деревенские старцы, разговаривали с воеводами. Им было что обсудить: Елена заставила глашатаев объявить со стены, что она прикажет повесить всех, кто помогает захватчикам.  
Люди посмеивались, что для этого ей надо сначала снять осаду, и что странно называть захватчиком законного правителя.  
Иван все отчетливее понимал, что проиграть он не имеет права.  
Это было странное ощущение — чувствовать себя царём. Понимать, что отвечаешь за них. Наверно, причиной тому были те три дня у семи ключей, но тогда от того, выстоит Иван или нет, зависело только две жизни. А теперь?

Лагерь жил обычной жизнью. Солдаты чистили доспехи, точили мечи, готовили или просто перешучивались. Тренировались, изучали карты улиц. По вечерам — собирались у костров. То у одного, то у другого затягивали песню. И иногда она не замолкала, даже когда мимо проходил Кощеев посланник, с ног до головы укутанный в черное.  
Солдаты боялись Кощея, как люди боятся всего неизвестного, но, с другой стороны, — он был силой, с которой стоило считаться.  
И они очень хотели жить. Все. Каждый.  
У них были семьи, к которым они должны были вернуться, и старый колдун мог им помочь.

Как-то вечером вход в шатер решительно распахнули.  
Кощей прошел внутрь, не спрашивая разрешения. Следом, приглаживая опалённые волосы, вошёл Ворон.  
— Пора выступать, царь.  
Иван оторопел. Еще никогда Кощей не называл его царём, и было непонятно, к чему такая спешка.  
— Я был сегодня в городе, — Ворон снова раздражённо провел рукой по волосам. — Она готовит странных людей. Они пахнут неживым. С каждым днем их будет все больше. Уже через два дня мы не справимся.  
— И какие предложения? – собранно и по-деловому спросил Иван.  
— Я приготовил порошок; мы добавим его в реку, которая протекает через город. Если всё будет хорошо, то часть людей заснет.

— Что ты знаешь про Близбора, царевич? — прервал Кощея Ворон, вызвав недовольный взгляд.  
— Ну... это наш воевода. Он меня учил меч держать, но Елена его отправила на покой.  
— Как и всех его солдат.  
Кощей недовольно поднял руку, прерывая Вороновича.  
— Слушай, Иван. Я постараюсь наслать на них сегодня видение, чтобы они воду из реки не пили, а притворились спящими. Может быть, они помогут тебе. Они говорят об этом, но тихо-тихо. Чтобы никто не услышал. Если повезет — откроют ворота. Если нет — будем ломать.  
Иван нахмурился.  
— Не хочу ломать, люди пострадают.  
— Люди пострадают и так, и так. Твое бездействие унесет только больше жизней. Решай, царь, чего ты хочешь, но выступать надо завтра до рассвета.  
Не прощаясь, Кощей с Вороном ушли, а Иван так и остался стоять, уперев ладони в стол, с расстеленной на нём картой. Город на ней был нарисованным — игрушкой из детских снов. Даже младший сын мечтал иногда стать великим воином или получить собственное царство. Старшие братья посмеивались над ним. Один должен был стать царем, другой — воеводой. Младшему сыну оставалось учиться считать деньги — совершенно не мужское занятие. Только теперь он себе и царь, и воевода, и счетовод человеческих душ. Сколькие из солдат и простых людей вернуться к своим близким?  
Правы были те, кто пророчил Берендею, что не будет мира в стране, где три сына...  
Его старшие братья умерли, до этого избавившись от последыша. А тот, кто растерзал их у него на глазах, стоит рядом и не смеет сейчас подойти.  
Страшный кровавый водоворот, и скоро будет еще один виток.  
Иван развернулся и подошел к Волку, стоящему около стенки шатра.  
— Завтра большой день?  
— Да.  
Ивану было неловко и не хотелось говорить. Он просто подошел и обнял мужчину, стараясь то ли успокоить его, то ли привести мысли в порядок.  
— Ты брал когда-нибудь города?  
— Нет, – односложно ответил Серый.  
— И я – нет. Значит, оба в первый раз. Все будет хорошо, правда?  
— Конечно.  
— Ты только не лезь в пекло, ладно?  
— Я буду там, где ты.  
— Злой ты.  
— Конечно, кто сейчас добрый, — улыбнулся Волк.  
Где-то хрипло закаркал ворон, предвещая беду и смерть.

Обе армии выступили одновременно – еще до того, как взошло солнце.  
Иван был впереди, но первая атака не удалась. Людская волна откатилась от стен. Слишком яростный отпор встретили воины.  
Во вторую атаку дела пошли лучше. Солдаты добрались до ворот и даже успели ударить тараном.  
А потом Иван потерял счет времени.  
Они бежали куда-то, укрывались щитами от стрел, выжидали, а потом бежали снова.  
Когда Иван случайно поднял взгляд вверх, то увидел, как схлестнулись между собой огонь и темнота. Жар-Птица и Ворон, ожесточенно крича, делили между собой небо. Никто не хотел уступать. Когда они сталкивались, то с крыльев Жар-Птицы капало жидкое пламя, а перья, который терял Ворон, резали не хуже острой стали. Они поражали и своих, и чужих, забывшись в битве. Но потом за спиной Ворона небесная синь потемнела, погрузив небо во мрак, и соперница дрогнула. Победное карканье Ворона подхватили люди на земле – и Иван среди них.  
Одновременно с этим раздался шум за крепостной стеной. Воодушевленные победой в небе и тем, что изнутри их ждет подкрепление, солдаты вышибли ворота.  
Иван был всеми ими вместе – и каждым из них. Огромной сложной черепахой он пробирался под щитами к городу, который был знаком ему до последней улочки. Вести за собой людей было легко, – здесь Иван знал каждый двор, каждый дом улыбался ему. Хорошо, что почти не видел жителей на улицах, драться со своими людьми не хотелось. На улицах встречались лишь странные подвижные куклы, похожие на живых. Они двигались неловко, были медлительными и атаковали всегда одинаково. Несколькими ударами меча их легко было задержать. Но останавливало их полностью только искусство Кощея. Он последним прошел через выломанные ворота и спокойно мерил шагами улицы, упокаивая неживых слуг Елены. Не медля, но и не торопясь, заглядывал в дома. Искал.  
Иван чувствовал его, как больной чувствует врача, выпускающего с кровью, потом и гноем болезнь из тела. Вместе с ним освобождал город, который так ждал мальчишку, сбегавшего по ночам из высокого терема слушать плеск воды.  
В двух ладонях от плеча Ивана был Волк. Он двигался легко, иногда вытирая кровь из рассеченной брови. Наверно, у него будет новый шрам. А вот того, что за ними бежит десяток отборных латников, Иван не ожидал. Личная охрана, как и положено царю.  
Они легко выломали дверь в царский терем. Не так привык Иван возвращаться домой. Странно было смотреть на эти комнаты другими глазами, замечать, что изменилось. Быть и захватчиком, и вернувшимся домой блудным сыном одновременно.  
У самого тронного зала их встретил небольшой отряд неживых рыцарей. Они отличались от тех, с кем сражались на улицах, и Иван поднял руку в предостерегающем жесте.  
Воины танцевали друг напротив друга в смертельном бою, но эти стражи царевны не чувствовали боли и не боялись стали. Солдаты Ивана падали один за одним, но не отступали.  
Кощей появился, когда Иван уже отчаялся, – за его спиной, зажатый в угол, в одиночку против двоих бился Волк…  
— Долго же ты! — выкрикнул Иван.  
— Я был занят, — уклончиво ответил Кощей, опыляя стражей каким-то порошком. На последнего волшебного состава не хватило, и волшебник пальцами пробил ему грудную клетку, выдернув сердце. Потом он брезгливо отер ладонь, и кивнул оставшимся в живых соратникам: дескать, можно выламывать дверь.  
Зал был пуст, а за троном Иван нашел маленькую дверцу, которой раньше не было.  
— Она ушла, — недоуменно сказал он в пустоту.  
Кощей только махнул рукой и грузно опустился на пол.  
— Пусть её. Ей еще долго не колдовать. Я, кажется, дотянулся.  
Видеть непобедимого Кощея Бессмертного сидящим на полу, прислонившись головой к стене, было странно. Еще удивительней было, когда в зал зашел Ворон в драном одеянии и с измазанными кровью руками. Ничего не говоря, он взял Кощея на руки и вышел.  
Серый Волк тихо ругался на неумелую перевязку какой-то невесть откуда взявшейся девицы.  
Иван устало опустился в кресло.  
Город взят, они победили. Вечером проснутся те, кто заснул, выпив воды вчерашним вечером. К утру город отмоют, а еще через несколько дней мало что будет напоминать об ожесточенной схватке.  
— Славься, царь Иван! — крикнул кто-то из солдат, и Иван с удивлением понял, что сиденье, которое он выбрал, оказалось троном.  
— Славься! — подхватили остальные.  
Когда крики смолкли, Иван прислушался. Где-то совсем близко тихонько всхлипывал ребенок. Так плачут маленькие дети, когда испуганы.  
Серый, видимо, тоже услышал, потому что у ниши они столкнулись вдвоём.  
— Яр... — тихо сказал Волк, только посмотрев на мальчика. — Познакомься, Иван. Похоже, что это твой сын.

**Послесловие**

Рассохшееся от времени деревянное крыльцо скрипит под тяжелой поступью. Давно пора бы поменять ступени, подновить, подлатать. Но все недосуг, или нет сил. Даже кузнецы стареют, и все тяжелее с каждым разом поднимать молот.  
Дочка сидит, прислонившись к потрескавшейся балке, зябко кутается в шаль. Утренний воздух холоден и прозрачен, как ключевая вода.  
Дудочка, как всегда при ней, крепко зажата в руке.  
Стоит сесть рядом, и Алёнушка тут же прижимается, доверчиво положив голову на плечо.  
— Я видела... Я видела рыночную площадь. Там было жарко, везде песок и флаги. Разноцветные. Зеленые, голубые, красные. Маленькие треугольники на нити. Они рвутся, пытаясь улететь, но привязаны. Видела девушек. Одна — в шатре, раскладывала карты. Смотрела в шар и... мне кажется, она заметила меня — в шаре. Потому что смешала свой пасьянс. Другая стояла у нее за спиной, и пламя ласкало ее, как мужчина ласкает любимую. Я видела комнату, погруженную в полутьму. Двое разговаривали. Тихо, вполголоса. Мне было не разобрать слов. Но они улыбались друг другу — это было видно даже в зыбком свете луны. Они говорили давно, долго. А потом — молчали. И снова говорили. Странная ночная встреча. Мне было почти стыдно, казалось, что подглядываю. Помнишь мальчика? Юношу. Сейчас уже мужчина... — флейта пляшет в руках. Алёнушка проводит пальцами по ее узорному краю. Подносит к губам и снова опускает на колени. — И второй — со шрамом через лицо. Он совсем не страшный. Добрый. Почти ко всем. Главное, не пытаться увидеть больше. Я не понимаю этот сон. Огонь как солнце? Луна? Сумерки то, что разделяет их?.. Отец... давай съездим в город. Мне кажется, что я видела Ивана — там. Я хочу поговорить с ним.  
— Хорошо, Алёнушка. Хорошо.  
— Я сыграю на главной площади, и люди будут смеяться и плакать.  
— Конечно.

Пусть сыграет. Говорят, ее музыка вырастает причудливой вязью, излечивая души. Говорят — она разливается еле видимым узором, и этот узор оплетает реки, деревья и небо, удерживая их в этом мире. Говорят, что звучание флейты пробуждает спящих к жизни, позволяет видеть незрячим.  
Не будет зла, если они съездят в город.


End file.
